Ni En Tus Sueños
by Cordovezza
Summary: Dos depredadores inteligentes, seductores, audaces, acostumbrados a manejar situaciones a su antojo para obtener el máximo beneficio en los negocios y en el amor. Pero no todas las variables están siempre bajo absoluto control...Acompáñenme en esta entretenida historia soplada en mi oído por la gran Yuleni Paredes. Mil por ciento Albertfic. Manga, Animé Candy Candy/ Albert, Candy.
1. Capítulo 1: Detectando oportunidades

Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, pero los amo. Son creación de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, y sólo pretendo entretener con ellos nuestras imaginativas mentes…un abrazo.

… … … … … …

CAPÍTULO I: Detectando oportunidades.

Lo vio venir de improviso e intentó escudarse detrás del auto, sin poder esquivar el zapato que cayó desde el tercer piso. Le dio de lleno en plena cabeza, y se irguió mirando a la chica que histérica buscaba aún qué más podía tirarle.

−̶ ¡Eres un malnacido William Andrew! ¡Iré a los diarios, daré entrevistas, gritaré a los cuatro vientos que eres de lo peor!

−̶ Por favor Eliza, ¡actuemos como adultos!

−̶ ¡Adulto una mierdaaaa! −̶ Le gritó enajenada, tirándole el otro calzado. Albert alcanzó a evadirlo metiéndose a su Audi negro último modelo, saliendo a toda velocidad por la gran avenida North Michigan, en pleno centro de Chicago.

El día recién partía, así que se dirigió a su Penthouse para arreglarse e ir a la oficina. Por fin estaba lejos de aquella desquiciada. No entendía cómo las féminas decían que no había compromisos y luego trataban de atarlo con un sinnúmero de triquiñuelas tan manoseadas como repetidas. No era su culpa por cierto, sino de ellas, ya que él desde el principio dejaba en claro que no había en el menú más que un encuentro casual entre dos personas adultas. ¿Cuál era el problema entonces? ¿Por qué siempre dramas, llamadas, escándalos? Eliza había insistido en salir de nuevo, "no te arrepentirás", "somos adultos", decía. Sin embargo, se había transformado en una especie de acosadora. Había decidido ir a su casa a hablar con ella para plantearle en buenos términos que lo de ambos había sido de común acuerdo, sin ataduras, y casi termina lesionado por el taco del zapato de aquella pelirroja.

−̶ ¡Menuda desquiciada me lié esta vez! −̶ se repitió meneando la cabeza, mientras se sacaba la ropa metiéndose a la ducha. En esos menesteres se encontraba cuando debió correr a contestar su celular olvidado entre las prendas.

−̶ Hola George, ¿qué pasa? Llegaré pronto a la oficina, tuve un imprevisto.

−̶ Sí claro, me lo imagino. Sólo quería comentarte que ya tengo la dirección y teléfono de la hija de Jonas White, se llama Candice, vive en pleno centro, muy cerca tuyo.

Qué podía hacer. ¡La vida le sonreía! La mujer que esta semana lo traía loco no era sino hija de uno de sus principales contratistas… ¡Debía ser una broma! Una sonrisa felina se formó en su rostro, y se apuró al máximo para concretar una cita por medio de su secretaria lo antes posible. Era pan comido.

… … …

Candy se miró por segunda vez ante el espejo de cuerpo completo tras la puerta de su closet. Corroboró que sus medias caladas estuviesen en perfectas condiciones, luego se calzó ambos tacones. Lucía un vestido ceñido con mangas, color verde olivo, de una sola pieza, cuello bote, amplio escote en la espalda, de largo hasta debajo de las rodillas. Sabiendo que era pequeña, había aprendido a resaltar sus generosas curvas, alargando sus piernas con faldas y vestidos en corte tubo.

−̶ ¡Te ves de infarto! ¿Crees que compre la idea tan fácil? Dicen que es un animal en los negocios −̶ Dijo su hermana Patricia, con tono preocupado.

−̶ Hasta ahora todo marcha según lo planificamos. Parece que lo sobreestimamos Patty, es más idiota de lo que supusimos. Nunca creí que conseguiría una cita tan rápido, sólo bastó pasearme por su cafetería favorita, un par de miradas casuales y repetir esto tres veces esta semana.

−̶ Te ves muy confiada, ¿crees que avale nuestra propuesta?

−̶ Él tiene la sartén por el mango, pero no lo sabrá nunca. Lo dejaré tan loco que jamás sabrá dónde o qué firmó. Créeme, en los negocios, es sin dolor. No hay nadie más experta que yo para encontrar babosos y estrujarlos.

Candy era la mayor de dos hermanas, nunca habían sido pobres, pero desde que tenían uso de razón, su padre había tenido que ganar cada dólar a costa de mucho esfuerzo. Partió con una empresa familiar de publicidad, y había logrado transformarla en una mediana compañía que tenía algunos contratos de importancia a través de los cuales se mantenía relativamente estable. Su progenitor siempre quiso un varón, pero su esposa falleció a temprana edad, dejándole con la responsabilidad de dos niñas pequeñas, así que era habitual verlas en su trabajo. Patty corriendo por los pasillos con su mascota de turno, y Candy entrando a reuniones de negocios con él, aprendiendo acerca de las artimañas de las ventas, sobre cómo generar estrategias para vender sueños y disuadir a otros. Su padre vislumbró en ella un potencial innato para mercadear, fue severo en su enseñanza, le trasmitió todos los trucos y gajes del oficio, formándole desde pequeña una desarrollada suspicacia y conciencia crítica, completamente alejada del romanticismo de las púberes de su edad. Mientras Patty escribía poemas en su diario de vida, Candy revisaba los diarios de la época descubriendo nuevas tendencias de consumo, y leía los libros de estrategia que el señor Jonas le escogía. "Hija, el secreto de la publicidad no es sólo dibujar bonito, es entender el arte de influir en los demás…deben creer que todo es idea de ellos" le decía su padre constantemente. Con el tiempo fue forjando una personalidad muy segura de sí misma, avasalladora y sagaz, que unida a una impresionante belleza, la hacían acreedora de una fama de indolente rompecorazones, con una amplia lista de conquistas a cuestas, famosa por buscar diversión y aburrirse pronto de las lisonjerías, fría como el viento al momento de concluir cualquier vínculo afectivo.

−̶ Estudié cada detalle Patty, la debilidad de este tipo son las causas benéficas, hay que entrarle con algún cuento de los niños de África o de ayuda al tercer mundo. Creo que incluso hizo un voluntariado por allá, ¡debe ser un tarado!

−̶ ¡Ay Candy me asustas!, deberías recordar lo que nos enseñó nuestro padre, jamás menospreciar a un cliente…

−̶ Él no será un cliente, sino un proveedor, ¡nuestro principal proveedor!−̶ dijo Candy con seguridad dándose una última mirada, giñándole el ojo a su hermana a través del espejo.

−̶ ¿Sabes lo único raro? No encontré nada de su infancia o adolescencia, es como si lo hubiesen plantado en la tierra al cumplir los veinte años…antes de eso no hay registros en la web, no pude averiguar sus gustos infantiles, ni sus novias de juventud…No importa, habrá que atacar con lo que investigué. Y diciendo esto tomó su bolso dirigiéndose al encuentro con el millonario.

 ** _Años atrás:_**

Tras la puerta del baño podían oírse aún las burlas de sus compañeros de curso. Annie golpeaba insistentemente, cuestión que lo tenía aún más avergonzado.

−̶ ¡Abre Albert, por favor! No lo decían en serio, no te queda tan mal esa ropa, ¡vamos, no hay nadie aquí! −̶ Quería creerle, porque estaba encandilado con la joven de 13 años, sólo había ido a la jornada para compartir con ella en otra instancia distinta a la escolar. Era una hermosa castaña que durante todo el año apenas le había dirigido la palabra, le extrañó que estuviera interesada por su asistencia al campeonato deportivo. Su tía Elroy se había sorprendido de que quisiese salir, desde la muerte de sus padres se había transformado en un niño retraído, así que lo animó a distraerse con gente de su edad.

−̶ Vamos William…nadie te hará daño, sólo quieren ser amables, dales una oportunidad −̶ , le dijo la anciana.

Salió del baño un poco tembloroso, pero resuelto a revertir su apatía. Cuál sería su sorpresa al encontrarse con toda la fiesta burlándose de su desubicada vestimenta. Usaba pantalón corto y sudadera…al contrario del resto de los jóvenes, que vestían sus mejores trajes a la moda para impresionar al sexo opuesto.

−̶ Annie dijiste que era una competencia de baloncesto, que necesitaban refuerzos…

−̶ ¡Pobre perdedor! ¡Miren qué bola de grasa quería ser el refuerzo salvador del equipo jajaja! −̶ señaló Neil y su pandilla mientras comenzaban a tirarle la comida servida en el cóctel del gimnasio escolar. Albert no pudo correr, su mirada se encontró con la de Annie, quien se escondió tras la espalda del juvenil atacante.

— ¡Mostrémosle al gordo millonario lo que puede hacer con su dinero jajajaja! — gritaba Neil, mientras en el suelo, le metían los billetes por la boca…

… … …

—¡William! ¿Dónde estás ahora? Dijo George aplaudiéndole cerca del rostro. La hija de Jonas está aquí, por favor, lo único que te pido es que esta vez sí te comportes.

Continuará…

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

¡HOLA A TODOS! Esta historia nace de la colaboración conjunta de una maestra y una principiante, jejeje. La gran Yuleni Paredes ha puesto la historia, yo sólo he sido una especie de guionista para plasmar en palabras lo que ella imaginó en una catarsis creativa que compartió conmigo. Espero les entusiasme la idea, creemos que quedará muy entretenida XD

UN ABRAZO Y YA SABEN: VIVA EL CANDYMUNDO Y LOS ALBERT FICS!

Cordovezza.


	2. Capitulo 2: Estudiando a tu cliente

Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, pero los amo. Son creación de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, y sólo pretendo entretener con ellos nuestras imaginativas mentes…un abrazo.

… … … …

CAPÍTULO II: Estudiando a tu cliente.

− ¡Buenas tardes Sr Andrew!− remarcó estudiadamente la hermosa joven, la cual vestía un impresionante vestido verde que a Albert le pareció que se ceñía como un guante a sus pronunciadas curvas.

−Sr. Andrew, ¿se encuentra Usted bien?− volvió a señalar Candy, juguetonamente −. Esto será tan fácil −pensó.

−Disculpe señorita White. Su belleza me ha dejado literalmente sin aliento. No sabía que trataría directamente con usted el proyecto del Señor Jonas− mintió Albert mirándola seductoramente, mientras la saludaba dándole un sensual beso en el dorso de la mano derecha.

−Por favor Señor Andrew, no nos hagamos perder el tiempo mutuamente. Ambos sabemos que su secretaria llamó directamente a mi casa, así es que no sé a quién esperaba usted en esta reunión, hace bastantes años que ya no vivo con mi padre. Así es que como verá, no es necesario que finjamos que este encuentro fue casual − habló Candy mirándolo de frente, sonriéndole de lado.

−Por favor llámeme Albert, y permítame decirle señorita White, que tiene usted razón. No es necesario que escudemos este encuentro en falsas excusas. ¿Se sirve usted café? − dijo acercando una pequeña tasa recién servida a los ojos de Candy, quien altaneramente negó el ofrecimiento.

− ¿Cómo? ¿No le apetece café? Pensé que usted debía ser una soberana adicta, según tengo entendido la semana anterior pasó más de cuatro horas diarias en la cafetería que se encuentra en esta calle, considerando que la empresa de su padre se ubica a casi una hora a pie de este lugar. Sin duda debe de haber encontrado allí un inigualable sabor…− replicó triunfante.

Candy entreabrió los labios, sorprendida del nivel de detalle que manejaba el sujeto acerca de su supuestamente secreto plan de seducción que había urdido para lograr una entrevista con él. ¡Qué tipo detestable y soberbio! No permitiría por ningún motivo este nivel de humillación. Sin dejar entrever otro segundo más de incomodidad, se sentó cruzando seductoramente sus piernas en el gran sillón frente a su escritorio, y tomó el control de la situación:

−Me parece que prefiero seguir llamándolo Señor Andrew, no me gusta mezclar el placer con los negocios, eso sería muy poco profesional… y claramente en este caso, podría malinterpretarse−. Dijo esto último tocándose la parte trasera del cuello con su mano derecha, movimiento que dejó embobado a su oyente. Luego, continuó:

−Pese a que no tengo por qué darle excusas, sólo en esta oportunidad, y por única vez, le explicaré para que no haya ningún tipo de confusión, que el dueño de aquella cafetería es uno de mis mejores amigos, y suelo venir aquí para sentirme en casa, somos cercanos desde la infancia. Si es que quiere que esta entrevista llegue a buen puerto, le solicito remitirse a lo estrictamente profesional y por favor, no ofender mi buen nombre e integridad insinuando otro tipo de intenciones. Dicho esto, le pido enfocarnos, mi tiempo es escaso − recalcó abriendo su agenda.

Albert estaba atónito, sabía que la había turbado, y que había dejado su pequeño truco de seducción al descubierto, pero estaba maravillado de lo hábil que ella se mostraba para ocultar sus emociones y lo rápido que logró dar vuelta la situación. Si creía que con sólo un par de gestos estudiados lograría que él diese su brazo a torcer estaba completa y absolutamente en lo cierto, quería verla de nuevo y jugar esta especie de duelo hasta ver de lo que era capaz. "Quieres jugar con fuego…veamos qué tan cerca de la llama puedes mantenerte" pensó para sí.

−Por favor Srta. White, no faltaba más. Continúe usted, si es que así le parece pertinente− dijo sonriéndole afablemente.

−Verá usted Sr. Andrew, como representante de Jonas S.A. la mejor empresa de publicidad en esta ciudad, según la Revista Chicago Bussiness, creo mi deber advertirle que su consorcio está dejando escapar una gran veta de negocio, que podría mantener al Grupo Andrew como uno de los líderes de la banca por al menos dos décadas más.

−Srta. White, nuestra empresa ya es la número uno del mercado bancario. Sin embargo, estoy dispuesto a escuchar su propuesta, tiene usted totalmente mi atención.

−Sr. Andrew, hoy en día, es imprescindible que los líderes del mercado incorporen un modelo de sustentabilidad en sus operaciones cotidianas, así como una estrategia publicitaria que les permita comunicar al mercado su preocupación por el entorno.

−La entiendo Srta. White, pero créame, es una de mis mayores preocupaciones, y en este sentido, nuestro personal y los recursos que usamos consideran el menor impacto al medio ambiente. ¿Qué estaría sugiriendo usted que no hayamos hecho ya?

−Nuestra empresa le propone un salto cualitativo al del resto del mercado, sugerimos una estrategia de posicionamiento distinta, creando un fondo especial para financiar proyectos y acciones que causen un efecto positivo en el desarrollo sostenible. No se trataría solo de cuidar la basura que producen, sino de financiar proyectos que contribuyan al mejoramiento social y ambiental, innovaciones que puedan transformarse en un área de oportunidad para expandir el negocio de los bancos. Tenemos contactos y experiencia en este ámbito, puedo mostrarle lo que estamos haciendo en otros sectores productivos…− señaló Candy seriamente, mirando las notas de su agenda y ajustándose un par de gafas con el dedo anular. Que dicho sea de paso, eran un préstamo de su hermana Patty para verse más intelectual.

−Gracias por esta primera aproximación, Srta. White. Me encantaría tener más tiempo para hablar de su propuesta. Sin duda suena muy interesante, pero existe otra razón por la cual la he invitado a reunirnos hoy. La verdad es que yo también tengo una oferta que hacerle… − Albert la miraba de reojo, sin dejar entrever el más mínimo gesto que delatase lo que diría a continuación.

Candy abrió sus pupilas esmeraldas tanto que parecieron brillar con mayor intensidad, e hizo un gesto con el mentón para que el hombre a cargo prosiguiera con su objetivo.

−Señorita… ¿es usted feliz?

−¿Eh? ¿Qué dice usted Señor Andrew? Por favor disculpe, pero no entiendo dónde quiere llegar con esa pregunta.

−Lo digo en serio señorita White. ¿Cuánto tiempo cree usted que su padre pueda continuar al mando de Jonas S.A.? ¿Qué edad tiene usted, veinte años?

−Si cree que no somos una empresa solvente se equivoca Sr. Andrew, y mi edad a usted no le incumbe, no es parte de esta negociación.

Albert comenzó a pasearse felinamente por la amplia oficina, como si estuviese a punto de lanzarse sobre una novata gacela.

−Disculpe usted señorita, pero la oferta esta tarde quiero hacérsela yo. Sepa usted que normalmente los tratos financieros son cerrados por mi personal a cargo, sin embargo, usted posee algo que deseo con locura−. Dijo esto último acercándose tanto a su rostro que Candy percibió sutilmente el aroma a madera y bergamota que expiraba desde el cuello de su camisa.

−Nuestro consorcio necesita con urgencia el terreno donde su ubica su compañía. Hemos cerrado un trato con uno de los bancos más prestigiosos de Nueva York, y requerimos ampliar nuestras filiales en Chicago para incorporar personal que vendrá a ser parte de esta nueva fusión. El terreno donde se ubica Jonas S.A. es estratégicamente perfecto para nuestros propósitos. Estoy dispuesto a doblar el valor del terreno, y pagar con muy buena liquidez…− señaló confiado, tomándola del hombro derecho, como un profesor a su pupila.

−¡Pero qué se ha imaginado Sr. Andrew! ¡La empresa de mi padre no está a la venta! −Gritó Candy enfurecida, quitándole bruscamente la mano desde donde él había osado posarla.

−¡Mi familia no está en venta!− siseó apuntándole al pecho con el dedo índice, y avanzando luego a paso raudo hacia la puerta, cerró tan bruscamente que logró botar algunas fotografías que se encontraban colgadas en la pared contigua.

−¡Vaya carácter!− dijo Albert, asombrado. Tal parece que esta negociación no sería tan fácil como la había planificado. Ensimismado revivió algunos pasajes del encuentro y se maravilló nuevamente con el reto que tenía por delante. Sólo había una cosa que le daba más placer que cerrar un negocio difícil, y era una hembra indiferente.

−Creo que esta Srta. White es justo lo que me ha recetado el doctor− sonrió ladino.

… … … … …

Veinte años atrás…

−¡Escúchame bien William! Por muy ingenuo o inexperto que aún seas, ninguna mujer vale el estado actual en que te encuentras. ¡Demonios, qué te pasa niño, eres un Andrew! −Le dijo el anciano zamarreándolo de los hombros.

−Aprenderás un par de trucos del gran Tío Wickham, ¡jajajaja! − El octogenario fumador lo tomó del mentón obligándolo a levantar el rostro.

−¡Dignidad niño! Que jamás vean dentro de ti, sólo lo que tú quieras mostrarles. Verás…la cara no es más que una simple carcasa, no permitas que se transforme en el espejo de tu alma. A mis trece años yo ya era el rey de los salones, vamos por nuestra primera lección, veamos qué tan bueno eres con ese uniforme tuyo de baloncesto.

−¡Bien muchacho! ¡Eres bueno encestando! ¡Practica, practica! ¡eso, eso!

Durante los siguientes años, Albert no sólo se cambió de instituto, sino que entrenó duro y se convirtió en un eximio basquetbolista. Su cuerpo se estiró, las redondeces adolescentes se perdieron, al mismo tiempo que sus músculos se tonificaban, fue aprendiendo de las vivencias de su loco pariente, acerca de su particular visión del sexo femenino, de las tácticas de conquista, su experiencia y resolución ante el mundo. El desparpajo con que se relacionaba con las mujeres se hizo un sello particular de su carácter como estudiante universitario, así como el amor por su libertad, su elocuencia, y la consecuente fama de conquistador lo acompañaron de pronto por el resto de su vida.

… … … …

Candy se detuvo en el café frente al edificio del gran Consorcio Andrew, desplomándose frente al mesón de la barra, abatida.

−¡Maldición!, ¡Toooooom!−llamó la rubia hacia el interior de la cocina.

Un joven cercano a los veinticinco años de edad, apuesto, moreno, alto y fornido, se acercó alegremente a ella.

−¡Candy! ¿Cómo te fue?, ¿por qué traes esa cara de funeral? ¿Es que acaso no escucharon tu propuesta? ¿No dijiste que este plan era infalible?

−No me hables Tom, ¡sólo quiero desplomarme aquí, varar como una ballena, comer hasta la gula y desaparecer! ¡Tráeme un trozo enorme del pastel de chocolate más espeso y calórico que tengas! − dijo sin levantar su frente del mesón.

−No puedo creer que haya dejado que ese tipo me humillara de esa manera ¡Debí simplemente pegarle en la entrepierna, abofetearle el rostro, apretarle la quijada! −Mientras decía esto pegaba puñetazos al mostrador.

−Señorita, va usted a provocar un accidente con las tazas de café que aún no se reparten. Le ruego me de unos minutos extra antes de que intente acriminarse conmigo de la manera descrita.

Candy levantó la vista lentamente y allí estaba, el Adonis del averno, con su sonrisa cínica que simulaba fraternidad. Se incorporó pausadamente y cuando estuvo a un costado suyo, le plantó una cachetada tan fuerte que logró moverle la cara de su sitio.

… … … … … … …

¡HOLA A TODOS! Disculpen la tardanza, avanzar con dos fics ha sido más difícil de lo que creía, ¡soy demasiado lenta! Jejejeje. Eso sí, prometo no dejar ninguno sin terminar, ténganme un poco de paciencia. Ya empiezan a salir chispas de esta parejita, quedan muchas aventuras por compartir, espero que les guste esta particular historia, que busca sacarles un suspiro por allí, y sobre todo una sonrisa. Gracias miles por su apoyo, y por todos sus comentarios, me sirven para aprender, mejorar y también son gasolina para el alma. UN GRAN ABRAZO, EN ESPECIAL A YULENI, QUE NO HA DEJADO DE CREER EN MÍ Y DARME LATIGAZOS PARA QUE AVANCE. ESTA HISTORIA NO EXISTIRÍA SIN SU AUSPICIO, NI SUS CONSEJOS BETA. CARIÑOS MILES.

¡VIVA EL CANDYMUNDO Y LOS ALBERTFICS!

Saludos, Cordovezza.


	3. Capítulo 3: Concesiones y Transacciones

Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, pero los amo. Son creación de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, y sólo pretendo entretener con ellos nuestras imaginativas mentes…un abrazo.

… … … …

CAPÍTULO III: Concesiones y Transacciones.

Albert se tocó la mejilla golpeada y en un reflejo involuntario sonrió. No en forma irónica, sino genuinamente nervioso, pues por primera vez no tenía claridad de cómo reaccionar. La cachetada lo había descolocado, y aunque por años había aprendido a ocultar sus emociones, la risa fue lo único que escapó espontáneamente al verse tastabillando frente a una especie de Diosa Medusa, que lo miraba aún desafiante esperando cualquier respuesta para volver a desbocar su ira. Tomando aire lentamente para darse tiempo de repensar alguna estrategia, se dirigió a la joven:

—Srta. White, no creo que ésas sean maneras de tratar un potencial cliente. Siento haberla importunado con las averiguaciones previas que con mi equipo hicimos acerca de su caso, pero créame, estamos ante un negocio de suma importancia no sólo para el Consorcio Andrew, sino para la economía de este país. ¿Se ha puesto a pensar la cantidad de empleos que esta fusión internacional abrirá en la ciudad?

—¿Y acaso usted se ha puesto a pensar en qué diantres van a hacer cerca de 300 empleados que de la noche a la mañana quedarían en la calle, sin contar a mi padre y la razón por la que ha luchado toda su vida? Es usted increíble Sr. Andrew, no niego que su capacidad de persuasión es asombrosa, pero nuestra empresa no está a la venta y si a eso le agregamos su nulo interés por mi propuesta, no veo que quede nada de qué hablar—. Señaló revolviendo uno de los cafés recién servidos del mesón, sin siquiera preguntar si podía tomárselo.

—Ya veo Srta. White, es usted de las que se dan por vencida fácilmente. Trataré este asunto directamente con el Sr. Jonas, después de todo, este mundo sólo funciona en base a concesiones y transacciones. Mejor deje esto en manos de profesionales—. Y diciendo esto último salió del café sin mirar atrás.

Candy ardía en furia pero estaba tan abatida que no pudo hilar ninguna frase para contrarrestar el potente argumento que aquel alto individuo había esgrimido recién. Tenía razón. Si no era capaz de mantener la calma y tratar de buscar soluciones alternativas frente a situaciones adversas ¿a qué había ido a esa oficina? No se sentía capaz de volver con su padre con las manos vacías, y vaya que le había ido mal en esta oportunidad, estaban a un paso de perderlo todo. ¡Demonios! ¡Cómo había subestimado al infeliz! Ahora todo estaba en manos de él y lo que le dijese a su padre. Terminó lo más lento que pudo el café y despidiéndose de su amigo Tom, salió rumbo a su departamento sin tener la más mínima idea de cómo arreglaría semejante entuerto.

DOS DÍAS DESPUÉS…

—Padre, ¿cómo te sientes hoy?—señaló Candy con rostro preocupado.

—Muy bien hija, el doctor me ha examinado esta mañana y el peligro de infarto ha disminuido notablemente, sólo debo seguir en casa con la dieta recomendada. Tendré que bajar un poco el ritmo del trabajo, y por eso estoy feliz de que hayas venido sin tu hermana esta mañana a verme. Tenemos que hablar.

— ¿Qué pasa padre? no me asustes por favor. Cualquier cosa del trabajo podemos verla luego en casa, no puedes estresarte lo dijo el doctor —. Los ojos de Candy delataban profunda preocupación.

—No puedo seguir así hija, ya no soy el mismo de antes. Sólo quiero disfrutar de un poco de tranquilidad, y más adelante dedicarme a los nietos que lleguen en el futuro, a este ritmo no puedo continuar.

—Yo lo haré por ti padre mío, no tengas ninguna duda, mantendré la empresa tal cual me has enseñado durante todos estos años, ¡solucionaré cualquier problema que tengamos que enfrentar !— dijo ella abrazando fuerte la camilla, mientras su padre acariciaba suavemente su cabeza. De pronto, al girar hacia el costado de la ventana, divisó un pequeño florero con las iniciales "WA" apuntando a la luz solar.

—Padre, por favor dime quien te ha traído estas flores—señaló tratando de mantener la calma.

—De eso precisamente quería hablarte hija. No estarás sola en esta titánica tarea de sacar adelante nuestra empresa. He firmado una alianza importante, que nos ayudará a aplicar las nuevas ideas que tenías para expandir el mercado, pero implicará algunos cambios radicales, que deberemos revisar juntos, y que ciertamente requerirán ayuda de otros.

— ¡Qué hiciste papá! No me digas que vendiste la empresa, por favor no…— le dijo con ojos suplicantes.

—Claro que no mi pequeña, este mundo se basa en concesiones y transacciones. Jamás haría algo que pusiese en peligro tu futuro o el de tu hermana, por el contrario, hemos dado un paso importante para asegurar el bienestar de todos los trabajadores de nuestra compañía, y por si fuera poco, hemos ayudado a mejorar en algo la economía de nuestra ciudad. Ya verás —indicó cerrándole un ojo.

—Por ahora, quiero que vayas a casa, recibirás una llamada importante. Necesito que te comportes como mi representante y también como una gran aprendiz, ¿me has entendido?

—¿Aaaprendiz?

—Hija, William Andrew será un maestro excepcional, no creas todo lo que dicen de él, en el fondo es una gran persona. Podrás comprobarlo por ti misma.

— ¿A qué te refieres padre?— a Candy le temblaban las piernas, "ay papá en qué me metiste Dios mío"—pensó para sí.

—El Consorcio Andrew es muy poderoso, y me ha ofrecido un muy buen precio para comprar el terreno donde hoy se encuentra nuestra empresa, pero no sólo eso, negociaron un lugar para trasladarnos, mucho más económico, por lo que aún nos quedarán excedentes para solucionar algunas deudas que teníamos pendientes. Es la mejor solución, correrán con todos los gastos de traslado.

—No puedes hablar en serio, ¿y nos cambiaremos así como así? ¿Qué somos? ¿Sus peones?

—No hables así, hija, aún no he terminado. Aceptaron tu ofrecimiento de expandir su veta ecológica, te quieren en el proyecto, como jefa—. Los ojos de Candy se agrandaron tanto que parecía que se saldrían de sus cuencas.

— ¡No puedes estar hablando en serio! Debe tratarse de un malentendido.

—No lo creo hija, el patriarca Albert Andrew habló conmigo y me ha indicado que te llamarán hoy, quieren que partas mañana a primera hora.

—Pero ¿qué pasará con el cambio de la compañía? ¿Quién se encargará de todo el traslado si además tendré que estar allá?

— Candy, ¿aún no lo entiendes verdad? Nos hemos fusionado. A partir de ahora son nuestros clientes principales, porque han comprado la mitad de nuestra compañía. Eso asegurará nuestro futuro, el de ustedes y de quien sabe cuántas de nuestras generaciones.

— ¡No padre No! ¡Por qué no lo consultaste conmigo! He puesto todo mi corazón en esta compañía, ¡no tenías derecho a tomar esta decisión solo!—Candy dijo esto último cubriéndose los ojos para que su padre no pudiese ver las lágrimas que escurrían por su cara.

—Tal vez no lo entiendas, pero prácticamente este hombre ha salvado nuestra compañía, no sé con qué motivo, y sólo quiero inclinarme a creer que lo mueve su sentido del honor. Con la gran influencia que las Empresas Andrew poseen, bien pudo haber jugado sucio para que perdiésemos los pocos clientes que tenemos, o pudo hundirnos de cualquier manera, sin embargo, hoy nos tiende una mano no sólo a nosotros sino a nuestros empleados. Francamente Candy, quisiera que estés agradecida y me ayudes a consolidar este nuevo trato, no espero nada menos de ti, ¿me has entendido?— el rostro de Jonas tenía un semblante serio y tomando por los hombros a la joven esperó mirándola fijamente, hasta que ella dio su consentimiento.

—Entiendo padre. Haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para que esta fusión funcione.

—¡Promételo Candy! Para poder volver a casa tranquilo.

—Lo prometo, por mi vida que lo haré, te lo juro—.Dijo esto último suspirando derrotada, pero teniendo claro que su padre tenía en todo absolutamente la razón.

… … …

La distinguió de inmediato esa mañana de reojo, sentada en la salita de espera aledaña a su oficina. Al parecer no lo vio, o hizo como si no, porque parecía ojear su agenda afanadamente. Sencillamente era hermosa. No sólo por su graciosa nariz que alojaba en el medio tres pequeñas pecas, sino además por aquellos expresivos y cálidos ojos esmeraldas, que al enfurecerse se tornaban del color del jade, y cuyas chispas habían atacado directo su alma, desde que los miró profundo por vez primera.

Jamás creyó en el amor a primera vista, y ésta no era la excepción, pero algo muy vulnerable se había abierto en su interior desde que se había encontrado con ella y no podía negarlo, la quería cerca. Entró a su oficina y llamó por el intercomunicador a su secretaria —por favor Dorothy, dígale a la Srta. White que estoy listo para recibirla y darle instrucciones.

La muchacha entró con toda la arrogancia que durante años había aprendido a utilizar para cubrir cualquier tipo de sentimiento. Tan sólo entrar nuevamente a ese despacho la intimidó profundamente, pero no se dejó amilanar, y arqueó ambas cejas antes de mirar fijamente a su nuevo ¿socio? ¿tutor? ¿de qué se trataba realmente todo esto?

—Sr. Andrew mi padre me ha explicado la mayoría de los términos del arreglo al cual ambos llegaron. Lo que no sé es en qué espera Ud. que yo le sea útil.

—Se me ocurren varias ideas Srta. White—, dijo Albert acercándose tanto a sus labios que Candy cerró los ojos. Él sonrió triunfante, alejándose de golpe.

—Lo bueno es que su padre resultó mucho más templado en los negocios que su hija mayor, por lo cual pudimos concretar un gran acuerdo—. La cara de Candy ardía de rabia, y aquello hacía disfrutar intensamente a Albert, que sentía al fin que tenía la sartén por el mango.

—Quiero pedirle que durante esta semana se junte usted con distintos departamentos del banco, la Gerencia de Operaciones, Marketing, Investigación y Desarrollo, Relaciones Públicas. Cada día al final de la tarde, me entregará un reporte de lo acordado y de las nuevas áreas en las que pueden llevarse a cabo ideas sustentables. Si en el transcurso de esta semana le aparecen otros departamentos que requiera entrevistar usted también puede solicitar una cita con ellos a través de mi secretaria. Cualquier necesidad suya será una orden para ellos, y deberán darle prioridad.

— ¿Y por qué Gerencia le gustaría que partiese mi trabajo?

—Por la General, por supuesto. Quiero que hoy trabaje a mi lado, almuerce conmigo, y al final de la tarde me haga un recuento detallado de los aspectos que espera su compañía nos ayude a optimizar. Hice una reserva a las ocho, para una cena de negocios, claro está.

—Cuente con ello, Sr. Andrew. Por favor, ¿podría usted soltar la punta de mi lápiz, para poder empezar a trabajar?—dijo Candy tragando saliva y encomendándose a todos los santos existentes para no ceder ante esos ojos felinos que no dejaban de mirarla intensamente.

… … … … … … …

¡HOLA A TOD S! muchas gracias por su paciencia y sus constantes ánimos. No he estado bien de salud y me tomó mucho tiempo volver a actualizar. No dejaré de escribir, ni ésta ni ninguna historia, soy lenta como tortuga, pero constante como hormiguita jejeje. Gracias especiales a Yuleni, por ser mi Beta, remecerme y darme porras cuando he estado triste y no he querido escribir.

Espero les guste el calor en que está entrando la historia, me encanta que ya sientan el peligro de su mutua atracción.

Hasta muy pronto, con un abrazo muy apretado. No dejen de comentar qué les va pareciendo la trama y cualquier aporte o comentario, los leo todos, y me ayudan muchísimo a mejorar. En esta oportunidad aproveché también de editar varios errores de los capítulos anteriores, así es que espero que esté a la altura de lo que buscan leer sus inquietas mentes.

VIVA EL CANDYMUNDO Y LOS ALBERTIFCS!

Saludos! Cordovezza.


	4. Capítulo 4: Cuidando el Entorno

Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, pero los amo. Son creación de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, yo sólo pretendo entretener con ellos nuestras imaginativas mentes, un abrazo.

… … … … … …

CAPÍTULO IV: Cuidando el Entorno.

—Y Srta. White ¿qué opina de lo que está haciendo la Gerencia General en términos de sustentabilidad?—dijo el rubio sorbiendo su copa de Cabernet Sauvignon Blanc — ¿la información entregada por George y Dorothy ha sido la que requería para hacer su diagnóstico?

—Como Ud. bien debe saber, cualquier profesional serio, le dirá que aún es muy pronto Sr. Andrew para poder entregar un análisis o nuevas ideas, pero permítame decirle que me ha sorprendido. No sabía que tenían iniciativas en África, creí que allá sólo prestaban ayuda caritativa—señaló la joven mirándolo con absoluta sinceridad.

—Le sorprendería Srta. White el potencial que existe en aquel bello continente. No sólo estoy enamorado de sus exóticos parajes, sus magníficos e indómitos animales, sino además, de su gente de cuya amabilidad y corazón puedo dar genuina fe—. Los ojos de Andrew se habían elevado al cielo evocando al parecer recuerdos agradables, pues su semblante lucía feliz, por un instante a Candy le pareció que se había salido del personaje de galán seductor, dando paso al real ser humano que habitaba su alma. Lamentablemente, eso sólo alcanzó a durar un minuto, pues golpeó tímidamente la puerta Dorothy, entrando tras ella George, con una montaña de carpetas que dejó sobre el despacho del magnate.

— ¿Otra vez comiendo en la oficina William? ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que debes bajar a respirar aire? Además, pobre Srta. White, qué pensará de nosotros como empresa que estamos usando su legítimo horario de almuerzo para revisar aspectos laborales—. Dijo el hombre tomando el hombro del aludido—. Espero que esto no se te haga una costumbre William, de lo contrario estarías violando leyes de descanso laboral básicas.

—Excúseme Ud. Srta. White, mi estimado George tiene mucha razón, y como seguramente se habrá dado cuenta, es la voz constante de mi conciencia. Lamento haber importunado cualquier actividad extra laboral que tuviese destinada para este horario. Le pido disculpas, y por favor, no se inquiete, pediré al personal de limpieza que retiren lo que hemos almorzado. La espero esta tarde.

— ¿Eh? Pero ¿no cree que ya hemos efectuado conjuntamente un primer reporte? No considero que sea necesaria la cena de negocios antes sugerida por usted—. Señaló Candy parándose de la silla en forma muy segura y retirando ella misma los restos de sus alimentos.

—Tiene razón Srta. White, será por tanto sólo una cena de placer, entre socios. ¿Qué le parece? Pasaré a buscarla a las ocho en punto, no me haga esperar mucho, sino tendré que entrar por usted, y en ese caso nos tardaríamos más de la cuenta conversando con su padre…—la miró cerrándole un ojo. Candy avanzó furiosa hacia la salida, y antes de retirarse se dirigió a George especialmente en el tono más dulce que encontró:

—George, se me olvidaba. Hemos compartido bastante, durante toda la mañana, tanto Dorothy como tú han sido tan amables, por favor, insisto en que no nos tratemos más de usted, y que si lo consideras posible, comiences a llamarme por mi nombre: Candy. Te pido hagas extensivo este mismo mensaje a Dorothy, después de todo estamos trabajando juntos ¿cierto?—. Luego, cambiando el tono y semblante de su voz a casi los de un témpano de hielo, se dirigió a la puerta y sin mirar atrás dejó escapar —Adiós Sr. Andrew, lo espero en el horario ya indicado en la puerta de mi casa. Por favor, no se tome la más mínima confianza de entrar, o le prometo, que la cita no se llevará a cabo por una indigestión repentina que podría afectarme—. Posterior a ello, salió rauda, dando un portazo que se sintió hasta en el piso de abajo.

—Qué opinas George, ¿la traigo loca cierto?

—Estás jugando con fuego William—dijo mientras se tomaba la frente y movía la cabeza en negación—. No creo que de ésta salgas impune, sal de ahí si no quieres salir lastimado.

—Ya no soy un niño indefenso George, sé lo que hago.

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Sabes que acabas de cerrar con Jonas un trato que no nos favorece para nada?, pudimos haber sacado muchísimo provecho sin necesidad de la fusión. Sé por qué lo haces, la pregunta es si tú también lo tienes claro.

— Sermones no George, por favor—dijo girando ambos ojos con desgano.

… …

—Uyyy Patty, ¡qué rabia! esto no quedará así, no soy un objeto del cual se pueda disponer. ¿Acaso cree que porque se baña en dinero tendremos que aceptar sus limosnas y ser sus lacayos permanentes? ¡Olvídalo hermana! He preparado una pequeña sorpresita para esta noche que él considera una "cita"

—Por Dios Candy, veo que estás empecinada en ver el lado negativo de este individuo, tal vez sea un altruista, quizá nos ayudó porque tiene buen corazón, quien sabe, la gente no siempre es lo que parece…

—Nunca cambiarás Patty, eres una romántica empedernida en todos lados ves historias de amor, por eso no te puedo llevar hoy. Lo haré sentir tan incómodo que deseará no haberme invitado jamás.

— ¿Qué has pensado, perversa?

—Llevaré a Annie conmigo, e invitaré a Archibald Cornwell _ **,**_ es tan desesperadamente egocéntrico y cargante que no le dará espacio a este cursi rubio para intentar nada, y Annie es tan callada que la incomodidad se palpará en el ambiente. Pobre tipo, ya lo compadezco—. Dijo triunfante poniéndose ambas manos en la cintura.

… …

—Hermana ¡no me dijiste que Albert William era un Adonis!, es impresionante, ¡brilla como el sol! — dijo Patty tomándose ambas manos a la altura del pecho, mientras cerraba la cortina de la ventana de la habitación de Candy — ¡Qué espécimen de hombre… parece tallado a mano! Y qué seguridad, ha bajado del auto, parece que te esperará en el vestíbulo.

— ¡Este tipo es imposible! Le pedí expresamente que no bajara del auto, pero no vencerá ¿me oyes? ¡No lo hará! Aunque se gane a mi padre ya todos los inversionistas de Chicago no logrará meterse entre mis piernas y desenmascararé sus reales razones para todo este juego estúpido ¿me has oído?

—Y si no quieres que se meta en ninguna parte de tu cuerpo ¿por qué prácticamente no llevas cubierto ni la mitad de él?— dijo su hermana levantando irónicamente una ceja.

—Qué te pasa Patty, es la última moda, un hombro descubierto, que vea lo que jamás tendrá, que sufra un rato—. Dijo asintiendo más para sí misma que para su interlocutora.

Abajo, la conversación entre Albert y Jonas era muy amena. Ambos habían reconocido en el otro un aliado potencial, que aunque con poderes desiguales, podrían apoyarse mutuamente no sólo en esta fusión. Jonas era un hombre honorable, y eso lo hacía sumamente respetable para William, por lo que la admiración mutua era sincera. Ambos inversionistas estaban enfrascados en sus análisis, hasta que Candy bajó por la escalera principal y Albert debió sostenerse imperceptiblemente sobre uno de los muros, era como ver descender a un ángel, estaba ataviada en color dorado, con un vestido que dejaba el hombro izquierdo al descubierto y lo corto que era dejaba casi entrever la mayoría de sus bien contorneados muslos. Sabiendo claramente el efecto que estaba causando, Candy se detuvo seductoramente al final de la escala para atar mejor una de sus altas sandalias doradas, moviendo todo su cabello suelto y rizado hacia un lado, dejando aún más tiempo al joven para que pudiese admirarla antes de encontrarse completamente con él y su padre en el vestíbulo.

Albert sencillamente no hiló palabra alguna, por primera vez no se le ocurría nada galante ni ingenioso para comenzar la conversación. Candy por su lado, le dio un cariñoso abrazo a su padre, dejando su espalda descubierta para la visión del rubio. Literalmente lo estaba fusilando con cada uno de sus estudiados encantos, el objetivo estaba más que logrado.

—Buenas noches Sr. White, traeré a nuestra nueva socia muy temprano a casa, no se preocupe por nada—. Fue lo único que las neuronas de Albert alcanzaron a hilar.

—Así lo espero William, Candy es uno de mis tesoros más preciados, confío en que cuidarás de ella, no tengo dudas.

Candy rodó los ojos, aburrida de lo que le parecía una insulsa conversación, su padre nunca entendería cómo realmente era este aprovechado. Así que tomó del brazo a Albert para la siguiente parte de su plan—. Vamos Sr. Andrew, necesito que me dé la dirección de donde será la cena, pues he invitado un par de amigos, espero no le moleste.

— ¿Eh? Pensé que estaríamos solos esta velada Candy — indicó Albert un poco contrariado. En todo caso, te reenvío la dirección por celular, si es que esto te hace sentir más cómoda.

—Sí por favor, gracias por entender. Ya que no hablaremos de trabajo y seremos socios, es una buena instancia para que conozca a una de mis mejores amigas y uno de los grandes clientes de la agencia.

Ambos jóvenes subieron a la lujosa limusina en que había llegado Albert. Cortésmente, él la ayudo a entrar, pero de inmediato, la electricidad que recorrió los cuerpos de ambos fue tan evidente que se soltaron sin siquiera mirarse a los ojos. Albert suspiró aliviado de que al dar la vuelta para sentarse en el automóvil tuviese al menos unos segundos para calmar su ritmo cardiaco. ¡Demonios! Esa mujer era realmente infartante. No dejaría de perseguirla como un lince toda la noche, estaba decidido, sólo tenía que recuperar el aliento, y volver a ser el seductor habitual, ya estaba todo listo, una pareja más invitada por ella como su salvavidas no haría mella en su plan. Sería suya, hasta la última gota de su cuerpo se la bebería. "Ya verás pequeña leona, más temprano que tarde terminaré domándote y haciéndote gritar mi nombre" pensó sonriendo para sí.

Durante todo el trayecto Albert no dejó de mirarla intensamente. Candy se refugiaba mirando por la ventana, respondiendo desganadamente cualquier intervención de él con monosílabos, pero a través del reflejo de la ventana le era imposible evitar su mirada, y ésta le ponía la piel de gallina. Era innegable que aquel hombre era un peligro latente. Sólo quería llegar al restaurante para refugiarse en sus disímiles invitados.

Llegaron a la mesa por la espalda de la pareja extra, que ya se encontraba instalada. Albert reconoció en seguida al seductor Archibald, pues era muy bueno en el mundo de los negocios e incluso tenían algunos en común. Le molestó un poco su presencia, pues sabía que de inmediato se transformaría en competencia directa para intentar seducir a Candy toda la noche, lo cual entorpecería sus planes, pero ambos caballeros se saludaron con la cordialidad que siempre se habían demostrado.

La sorpresa provino al voltearse la castaña que acompañaba a Cornwell. La reconoció de inmediato, y ella también.

—Candy, no me dijiste que la cena incluiría la presencia del Sr. Andrew—. Dijo Annie bajando el rostro completamente avergonzado y de color carmesí.

—Sssrta. Britter, qué sorpresa encontrarla en estas circunstancias—. Logró hilar Albert con un rostro tan sombrío que los dos invitados restantes se miraron intrigados.

Los cuatro tomaron asiento, pero Albert, fingiendo una llamada falsa, se alejó por un momento de los comensales. Luego, volvió a la mesa y se disculpó—: Lamento mucho informales que por problemas estrictamente ajenos a mi voluntad deberé dejarlos esta noche. Les pido que por favor, no se preocupen y disfruten, la cena ya está pagada, y he arreglado que mi chofer lleve a personalmente a la Srta. White a su hogar una vez que su cena haya concluido. Lo lamento, tengo una emergencia impostergable—. Dijo saliendo sin mirar directamente a ninguno de ellos.

Una vez fuera del recinto, indicó al chofer de la limusina que posteriormente volviese por Candy, y que lo sacase de ahí cuanto antes. Sólo una vez que estuvo encerrado, al interior de la limusina, Apoyó su frente en las rodillas y en la soledad de ese cubículo lloró como un niño, dejando salir la tristeza que su alma había acumulado por años.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Hola a Tod s! un gran abrazo! Espero les guste esta actualización, va con mucho cariño, y aunque demoro, ya saben que siempre cumplo…jejejeje. Esta vez le tocó sufrir un poquitito a nuestro Bert, habrá que consolarlo pronto. Mil gracias a todas las que me siguen, mandan reviews, alientan por mensajes internos y mantiene vivo el Candy mundo a pesar de tantos años.

Gracias especiales Yuleni, por ser mi beta, por tu paciencia y enseñarme tanto con esta historia. ¡Siempre hay algo que aprender y mejorar! Un abrazo a todas.

Viva el CANDYMUNDO Y LOS ALBERT FICS!

Abrazos, Cordovezza.


	5. Capítulo 5: Cambiando de Estrategia

Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, pero los amo. Son creación de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, yo sólo pretendo entretener con ellos nuestras imaginativas mentes, un abrazo.

… … … … … …

CAPÍTULO V: Cambiando de Estrategia.

— ¿Alguien podría explicarme qué ha pasado aquí?— dijo Archie levantando con aire despreocupado y sumamente seductor su copa de vino.

— ¡No tengo la menor idea Archibald!— indicó Candy levantando ambos hombros completamente sorprendida.

— ¿Vieron la cara de William? Cualquiera diría que hubiese visto un fantasma, y no creo ni por un segundo en su llamada de emergencia, a menos que…—dijo Archie llevándose una mano a su mentón—haya ocupado el viejo truco de la llamada de emergencia cuando quieres escapar de una cita nefasta, ¡jajajaja!

—Vamos Candy creí que me habías invitado para flirtear un poco, ¿pero con ambos a la vez? ¿No es un poco extralimitado, incluso para ti Gatita?—la miró riéndose mientras movía su copa ladeando el contenido de un lado a otro.

— ¡Déjate de estupideces Archibald! Jamás te he dado ninguna confianza, sabes que somos amigos, pero no te extralimites. Además, había pensado que fueses el acompañante esta noche de mi amiga Annie— dijo la rubia mirando a su compañera.

Ninguno de los dos había reparado en la actitud de la joven aludida. Ésta se encontraba prácticamente hundida en su asiento, mirando por la ventana, con la vista perdida y los ojos llorosos, ajena a lo que conversaban sus acompañantes.

—Annie, ¿estás bien?, ¡Amiga qué te pasa! — exclamó Candy con preocupación.

—Necesito irme ahora, no me siento bien, por favor Candy llévame a casa.

—Sí claro, como gustes. Archie, si nos disculpas, debo atender a mi amiga— dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta abrazándola firmemente.

—Las acompañaré yo mismo a su auto, para quedar tranquilo de que llegarán bien—. Después de todo, Archie podía ser un coqueto empedernido, pero nunca dejaría de ser un caballero.

Una vez dentro de la limusina Annie rompió a llorar. Ver de golpe a Albert le había recordado todo el mal que ella y su grupo le habían causado cuando sólo era un chico. Durante todo un año escolar no hicieron más que burlarse de él, junto con la pandilla de Neil y su silencio fue cómplice. Lo que nunca comprendió fue por qué él siempre caía en sus jugarretas, la perdonaba una y otra vez, cuando era manipulada por Neil para que así Albert volviese a confiar en ella.

Con la partida de Albert de la secundaria, Annie pudo darse cuenta del daño que su grupo había causado a ese adolescente y terminó con Neil, alejándose de él y todos sus secuaces. Eso la hizo aún más retraída, en la universidad estudió diseño textil y tampoco tuvo muchas amistades, hasta que conoció a Candy en un evento social de su juventud, y se hicieron inseparables. Parecía como si Candy, con su desplante y sinceridad, le hubiese dado acceso a un mundo al que ella sola nunca hubiese podido entrar traumada por los eventos del pasado y por nunca atreverse a dirigirle la palabra a William nuevamente. Durante muchos años no fue necesario, Candy lo odiaba, así es que ambas frecuentaban otro tipo de lugares donde según ella estarían alejadas de ese tipo de refinados mujeriegos. Candy siempre llevaba la batuta en todas las aventuras que vivieron, Annie sentía que ella podía ver el inmenso corazón que albergaba tras esa falsa propuesta de femme fatale, que finalmente dejaba a los hombres babeando sin concretar jamás nada. Sabía que se había hecho una fama a propósito de "come hombres", y se sentía a su lado protegida y querida, con ella no necesitaba hablar, Candy confiaba ciegamente en ella y en la pureza de su alma.

"¿Qué pensaría Candy de mí si descubriera los abusos que cometí contra alguien completamente inocente?" Pensó Annie. No, no podía contarle, por más que confiase en ella, no podría saberlo nadie, nunca.

En esas cavilaciones estaba, cuando sintió el brazo de Candy posarse en su hombro izquierdo, Annie aún se refugiaba en la ventana, haciendo como que miraba el paisaje. Fue Candy la que habló:

—Annie, sea lo que sea que te haya hecho ese desgraciado de William Andrew lidiaremos con ello, te vengaré. Por favor no intentes encubrirlo, todos vimos lo nerviosos que se pusieron al verse. ¡Maldito! Me las pagará ¡Te lo juro, si se atrevió a tocarte un pelo lo haré comer tierra con mis propios tacones!—Candy apretó ambos puños fuertemente, entrecerrando los ojos en un gesto de rabia contenida.

—Mira Candy ya hemos llegado, me siento muy enferma, no es lo que crees, por favor no hagas nada. Él no es culpable de nada te lo juro, apenas lo conozco, no lo juzgues por favor—. Bajó del auto corriendo de prisa, pues las lágrimas ya se asomaban por sus castaños ojos.

Candy había quedado de una pieza al interior de la limusina, estaba segura de que algo había pasado entre ambos y no entendía por qué lo defendía tan acérrimamente.

"Debe ser más grave de lo que imaginé, tal vez el maldito le robó su virtud o algo parecido" pensó. — ¡Chofer! Por favor déjeme aquí pediré un taxi hasta mi hogar.

—Pero Srta. White, el Sr. Andrew me indicó llevarla directamente hasta la puerta de su hogar—le indicó el hombre contrariado.

— ¡Olvídelo! ¡No quiero deberle nada a ese desgraciado!— y diciendo esto último descendió del vehículo dando un tremendo portazo.

… … …

Albert se encontraba de pie en su habitación, le dolían los recuerdos, y todas las veces en que vio a Annie no intervenir para parar a los abusadores. ¿Por qué ahora después de tantos años tenía que encontrarla? ¿Por qué ahora cuando su vida iba bien, tenía todo lo que quería y su confianza en sí mismo la creía inquebrantable? ¿Cómo miraría a Candy después del desaire de esta noche, qué le diría?

Llevó una mano hasta su frente y trató de calmarse, se sentía nuevamente un niño de trece años, siendo agredido en las duchas, o golpeado con toallas mojadas, o encerrado en el patio trasero del colegio, o encerrado con llave en el camarín del gimnasio. Fueron tantas las humillaciones vividas durante ese año, y las revivió todas en un minuto, fue como una pesadilla.

De pronto vinieron a su mente las palabras del excéntrico Tío Wickham, el octogenario fumador que se transformó en su mentor veinte años atrás y lo ayudo a sobreponerse: "Tus actuales circunstancias no determinan donde puedes ir, se limitan a determinar por dónde empezar. ¿Cómo podrías renacer sin antes haber quedado reducido a ceniza?"*

—Es cierto tío—dijo en voz alta, sólo para sí—.No dejaré que ni esto ni nada, empañe lo que he logrado hasta ahora saldré adelante. Tengo más herramientas personales que en aquel entonces, no volveré a flaquear, ¡Soy William Albert Andrew!

… … …

Pasaron algunos días en que el trabajo de diagnóstico de Candy comenzó a profundizar los demás departamentos del consorcio Andrew, por lo que la cantidad de tareas le impidieron acercarse a la Gerencia General, aunque pensó que sería llamada por Albert con alguna tonta excusa para acosarla eso no sucedió. Sin embargo, era una mujer de armas a tomar, no esperaría como una tonta hasta que él mismo le explicase lo sucedido en aquel intento de cita.

Cerca de la hora de almuerzo hizo un alto en su montaña de quehaceres y subió hasta el último piso, donde Dorothy la recibió con una amplia sonrisa.

—¡Candy qué sorpresa! Hace días que no te veíamos por aquí—le dijo la joven secretaria.

—Bueno, si la montaña no va a Mahoma…ya sabes la continuación del aquel dicho. ¿Dónde está tu jefe?

—Candy, él no ha estado en toda la semana, y ya nos avisó que volverá mañana, ha viajado a Lakewood a ver a su Tía Abuela. ¿Sabías que ella lo crió luego de que sus padres murieran en un accidente? Mi jefe vivió toda su infancia y parte de su adolescencia allá en una mansión maravillosa, luego se vino a la capital.

— ¿Y por qué se vendría de un lugar así de maravilloso si allá estaba su hogar?— trató de indagar Candy pareciendo desinteresada.

—No lo sé. Sólo se sabe que se vino a vivir a la ciudad con un anciano tío millonario, y aquí terminó sus estudios secundarios, y bueno, el resto ya lo debes saber: titulado en Ingeniería y Negocios en Oxford, Postgrado en Administración de Empresas en la Universidad de Yale en EEUU…bla bla bla—dijo Dorothy alzando sus manos como si le faltasen dedos para enumerar las cualidades del magnate.

— ¿Sabes Candy? Te recomiendo que no te quedes con la primera impresión. Sé lo que debes haber escuchado y visto, pero más de la mitad de las cosas que le cuelgan al Sr. William no son ciertas, sí es un mujeriego empedernido, siempre me pide excusarlo ante chicas, y cosas así, pero es una excelente persona, llena de bondad y muy empático con sus trabajadores, sin duda con el tiempo los tuyos también estarán felices de pertenecer a este consorcio, ¡Ya verás! Nosotros también funcionamos como una familia, con principios y valores muy claros.

—Vaya, veo que sabes mucho de William. No tengo mucho que refutar, pues no he tenido el placer de conocer las facetas que señalas de él, pero tengo muchísimo trabajo y queda poco para que termine esta semana, así que si me disculpas, volveré a mis labores. ¡Ha sido un placer verte Dorothy, por favor déjale también mis saludos a George!

… … …

—Gracias Tía Elroy, han sido unos días maravillosos, necesitaba respirar el aire de Lakewood y ordenar mis ideas, además, te extrañaba demasiado—dijo Albert abrazando efusivamente a la anciana en el umbral de la mansión.

— ¡No dejes pasar tantas semanas sin venir William, esta casa es muy grande sin ti!—señaló Elroy con los ojos humedecidos por las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

—No tía, de hecho quería preguntarte si puedo traer una invitada a conocer la región este sábado.

— ¡Pero Albert! ¡Es tan intempestivo! ¿No será muy poco tiempo para preparar la casa? —señaló la anciana dubitativa, después de todo, él nunca traía a nadie.

—Ay Tía ¡la casa está impecable! Y tampoco es que me vaya a casar, es sólo…alguien especial que conocí en la capital y quiero presentarte, aunque ella aún no sabe que la considero así—. Al decir esto último se sonrojó un instante.

—Ok. Mi niño, jamás te negaría nada, los espero el sábado a la hora de almuerzo.

— ¡Si es que me acepta! — dijo Albert riendo y tirándole un último beso desde dentro de su Audi antes de hacer rugir el motor y volver a la capital.

Ese miércoles en la tarde Candy se había quedado hasta tarde cerrando el análisis de lo reportado por la Gerencia de Marketing, era su fuerte y sentía que allí podría impresionar a Albert mostrándole los beneficios de haberse fusionado con Jonas S.A. No se dio cuenta cuando sonó el teléfono, así es que diez minutos después, una larga e imponente figura tocaba la puerta de la improvisada oficina que le habían habilitado en una sala del departamento.

— ¡Sr. Andrew qué sorpresa! ¡No lo oí llegar!

—Disculpe Srta. White, llamé varias veces al teléfono fijo de este salón, pero nadie contestó, sólo bajé a verificar si seguía aquí para alcanzar a plantearle algo —dijo Albert mirándola directamente a los ojos, pero de una forma tan afable que a Candy se le apretó el alma.

"Demonios, ahora el Adonis del Averno tiene cara de mascota apaleada, qué haré Dios Mío, siento que me tiemblan las piernas…no decaeré frente a esta nueva estrategia" pensó Candy mientras intentaba parecer serena.

—Si necesita saber del avance de mi diagnóstico, le informo que este viernes estará terminada la primera fase. Por supuesto me quedará aún conversar con el Gerente de Operaciones, espero no le moleste, pero para que sea un trabajo serio esa parte requiere mayor análisis, aun así, ya he reunido bastante material para discutir y tengo varias propuestas que podrían serles de interés—. Dijo esto último cerrando su computador, haciendo ademán de abandonar el salón.

—Por favor Srta. White, no se vaya tan rápido. ¿No escuchará al menos lo que tengo para decirle?—dijo Albert insistiendo con una mirada que traspasaba sinceridad, poniendo el brazo como barrera en la puerta de salida de la sala.

—Perdón Sr. William—, dijo ella agarrándose firmemente de sus carpetas, carraspeando para no perder la calma—.Quien al parecer está acostumbrado a escapar de los lugares en forma intempestiva es usted, yo ya terminé mi trabajo y como le dije, no tengo nada nuevo que informarle hasta el viernes, no veo que otra comunicación podríamos tener ambos pendiente—dijo frunciendo el ceño, poniéndose en puntillas para alcanzar a verlo directamente a los ojos, fieramente.

Esto a Albert se le hizo de lo más tierno, pues daba la impresión de un cachorro de tigre enfurecido. Al imaginársela así rio de buena gana, lo que a ella pareció enfurecerla aún más, tiró las carpetas al suelo y lo empujó para poder salir, a lo que Albert respondió rápidamente sujetándole la muñeca derecha.

—No te dejaré ir antes de que me escuches un momento, prometo ser breve— atrayéndola del brazo la volvió a poner frente a él para decirle, con voz muy seria:

— ¿A qué le tienes miedo? Déjame sólo explicarte un minuto ¿ok? Después puedes marcharte, no te haré nada.

Candy temblaba entera, y él podía percibirlo, sus bocas no estaban tan cerca, pero se miraban intensamente. Sin saber el por qué, Albert por primera vez no tenía intenciones de avanzar más allá, le importaba sólo aclarar lo que ella pensaba sobre él y no quedar ante sus ojos como un patán.

—Disculpe por dirigirme a Usted de manera poco formal Srta. White. Me comporté de la peor manera al dejarla sola en una velada a la que yo mismo la invité, pero créame que fue por razones que sobrepasaron mi voluntad. Cerca suyo siento la necesidad imperiosa de ser completamente sincero, no sé la razón. Usted es muy especial créame, jamás la dañaría a propósito—diciendo esto último tomó su rostro con ambas manos, sin dejar de mirarla y continuó:

— Trabajaremos juntos mucho tiempo, y nos relacionaremos queramos o no, más allá de lo netamente laboral, deberemos apoyarnos en eventos relacionados con el Consorcio, además, tenemos al parecer un par de amigos en común. Deme la oportunidad de mostrarle mi mundo, creo que también podría ayudar a que más allá de lo que está haciendo en sustentabilidad nos apoye con algo de publicidad que atraiga más voluntarios a mis proyectos en África.

Candy había bajado completamente la guardia, perdida en aquellos ojos oceánicos, donde casi parecía que vislumbraba parte de su alma. No podía creer que se tratase del mismo hombre que había hecho sufrir a su amiga, estaba muy confundida, sólo atinó a contestar:

— Está bien Sr. Andrew, qué es lo que tiene en mente, lo escucho—dijo moviendo su rostro de las manos de Albert.

—Quisiera invitarla a almorzar este sábado a Lakewood, mi verdadero hogar. Allí me gustaría presentarle a mi único familiar vivo, mi Tía Elroy. También mostrarle la propiedad y sus alrededores. No tengo nada que ocultarle, quiero que conozca de dónde vengo y proviene el Consorcio Andrew, necesito generar una estrategia publicitaria para atraer más contribuyentes a la causa africana, y me parece que el enfoque debiese ser distinto, no tan comercial, creo que usted es la persona indicada para mostrar otras facetas de nuestra familia y de nuestras obras allá. ¿Qué me dice?

— ¡Ppppero eso sería en sólo dos días más! El viaje es muy encima, tendría que alojar en un hotel cercano, hacer reservaciones, ¡el lugar queda como a seis horas de aquí!

—Por favor no se preocupe, la mansión es muy grande, hablaré con mi tía y el personal a cargo para que dispongan de un cómodo alojamiento en nuestra casa. Abra su mente y su juicio, no le pido nada más—. Intentó acercarse nuevamente a ella, pero ésta lo eludió recogiendo las carpetas del suelo.

—Está bien Sr. Andrew, iré con usted. De todas maneras nos vemos en la junta de accionistas de este viernes para ultimar cualquier detalle.

Candy salió rauda tras la puerta y Albert quedó observándola hasta que se perdió en el elevador. "Dios mío esta mujer será mi perdición", pensó llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza, sintiendo algo cálido, muy cálido en el corazón.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

*Estas frases pertenecen en realidad a Nido Qubein y Friedrich Nietzsche, en el mismo orden.

Hola queridisim s, les pido mil excusas como siempre, disculpen que sea tan lenta, pero me ha costado encontrar la musa de la inspiración. La salud no ha estado buena, así es que espero impactarl s más en el próximo capi, aunque éste me salió larga duración.

Les mando un gran abrazo a las que siempre están atentas a cualquier subida de capítulo, y a quienes me dan ánimo para seguir escribiendo. Verán, para mí el Candymundo es como un gran universo, donde hay cabida para todas las posturas, siempre y cuando se emitan con respeto.

Un abrazo especial a todas, aunque muy especialmente a mi Beta Yuleni, siempre fiel, y calmándose ante mi floja velocidad de avance. Pero mejor bueno y poco, que harto y malo ¿no? Jejeje. Un abrazo, os amo os quiero os adoro ;)

Abrazos, Cordovezza.

VIVA EL CANDY MUNDO Y LOS ALBERT FICS!


	6. Capítulo 6: Implementando en Terreno

Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, pero los amo. Son creación de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, yo sólo pretendo entretener con ellos nuestras imaginativas mentes, un abrazo.

… … … … … …

CAPÍTULO VI: Implementando en Terreno.

Mientras los accionistas salían de la Sala de Consejo el viernes por la mañana, Candy sostenía una sonrisa triunfal. Su diagnóstico había logrado demostrarle a la Junta que con una inversión discreta para el Consorcio, la empresa Jonas S.A. podría hacer maravillas con nuevos proyectos en publicidad sustentable. Aún faltaba mucho por investigar respecto al potencial de las compañías Andrew, pero los socios se mostraron abiertos a esta nueva visión, y el liderazgo de Albert había facilitado la toma de resoluciones concretas que comenzarían su implementación durante este trimestre.

—Felicitaciones Srta. White, hizo usted una presentación impecable— dijo Albert estirándole el brazo para que aceptase un apretón de manos.

—Muchas gracias Sr. Andrew, le agradezco su colaboración durante la reunión. Sin su apoyo no hubiese podido concretar el pilotaje que pronto comenzaremos con los dos primeros proyectos— respondió Candy sujetando la mano del magnate, sintiendo de inmediato cómo miles de impulsos eléctricos recorrían su cuerpo. Finiquitó el saludo dirigiéndose rápidamente a la puerta, pero Albert la llamó desde la retaguardia:

—Entonces, Srta. ¿Se encuentra usted lista para partir a Lakewood? No podemos perder tiempo, de lo contrario anochecerá en el camino. ¿Le parece que la pase a buscar en una hora?— señaló intentando no sonar anhelante.

— ¡Claro!, ya tengo todo dispuesto para este viaje de negocios— indicó Candy sin voltear. Aún no se recuperaba del contacto de su piel con la de aquel enigmático hombre. No sabía por qué, pero sus acciones siempre conseguían descolocarla, por un lado mostraba esta faceta tan honesta, afable, preocupada por los demás, y por el otro, de muchísimas fuentes tenía información de lo mujeriego, mentiroso y banal que era.

— ¡Perfecto! Dejaré algunas instrucciones a mi secretaria, si quiere puedo pasar a dejarla y la espero.

—No es necesario, le agradezco Sr. Andrew, pero he venido en mi propio transporte. Como le dije, en una hora, afuera de mi casa— dijo Candy carraspeando, con un tono de voz cortante.

… … …

—William, ¿qué estás haciendo? Te desapareces casi toda la semana, y luego decides llevar a Candy a tu hogar en Lakewood. Quisiera ayudarte, pero me descolocas. ¿Estás obsesionado con esta muchacha?— En la voz de George podía percibirse la preocupación, toda su vida había sido no sólo su amigo, sino también su mano derecha, cubriéndole cada una de sus indiscreciones con féminas. Ahora no entendía qué pasaba por su mente, tampoco qué hacía mezclando negocios con placer.

Albert hizo como si no lo hubiese escuchado, continuó arreglando su escritorio, firmando aquellos documentos que parecían de mayor urgencia.

— ¡William!— dijo más fuerte George, apoyando una mano sobre su hombro derecho.

—Tranquilo George, sé lo que estoy haciendo. Ella me interesa, quiero conocerla más, no empañaré la fusión con los White. Sé que nunca estuviste de acuerdo con ello, pero dime, ¿No te parecieron maravillosas las ideas que traen para darle nuevos bríos a nuestro Consorcio? tú mismo lo viste, la junta de hoy fue un éxito.

—No me preocupa eso, sino que salgas herido. No creas que no me enteré de lo que ocurrió el sábado pasado, me topé con Archibald en el seminario de ayer.

—Eres como mi tía, te preocupas en demasía. Tengo todo bajo control, ya no soy un niño indefenso, puedo cuidarme solo—dijo lo último mirándolo con tal frialdad, que George sintió como si un perro le hubiese ladrado antes de un ataque mayor.

—Bien por ti, mantendré todo al día hasta tu regreso. Confío en el gran hombre en que te has convertido. Sólo espero que algún día tú también lo hagas— diciendo esto, salió por la puerta del despacho, dejando a Albert aún medio enrabiado cerrando el cajón de su escritorio.

… … …

Candy miraba por la ventana el hermoso paisaje que le regalaba el camino. Había dormido dos horas, y ya no sabía qué hacer para rehuir hablar con Albert durante el trayecto. Cada cierto rato, lo miraba de reojo, se le veía tan relajado que sentía ganas de saltarle encima y arañarle el rostro. No, lo mejor era agarrarse a cabezazos contra el vidrio para dejar de mirarlo de soslayo por el reflejo. ¡Qué rabia! Aún quedaban cerca de cuatro horas a su lado, pero una parte de ella no podía dejar de estar pendiente de él, lo cual le impedía razonar y tomar el control de la situación, como habitualmente lo hacía con cualquier espécimen masculino.

Albert por su lado, sentía una paz que desde hace mucho no experimentaba. Mientras dormía la miró incontables veces, sus rizos jugueteando al vaivén del movimiento del auto, sus tiernas pecas, y sus curvas adictivas…usaba un vestido color beige de algodón, no muy ceñido. No traía joyas, ni maquillaje, por lo que intuyó que pudo haberlo elegido por el aspecto casual que le daba. Lo que ella no sabía, era que el reflejo del sol dejaba entrever el espacio formado entre sus pechos, y cuando se ladeaba, podía apreciar el encaje de su brasier color piel, comprimiendo ambas turgencias. La miró con descaro, memorizando cada una de las pecas de su escote, hasta que ya no pudo hacerlo sin sentir que su entrepierna comenzaba a expandirse e incomodarlo al manejar. Fue entonces cuando de lleno se concentró en el camino, pensando en cualquier cosa que lograra calmarlo. Un ser divino le había regalado dos horas extasiantes, ahora se sentía en la gloria, no necesitaba más.

— ¡Sr. Andrew! ¡En qué mundo se encuentra!, le estoy preguntando cuánto más nos falta para llegar— remarcó Candy moviéndole el hombro a su acompañante.

—Perdone por favor, iba concentrado en el camino. Faltan cerca de cuatro horas.

— ¡Tanto! Pero si hace más de dos que salimos de Chicago, ¡a qué velocidad ha ido durante todo este tiempo! Si quiere podemos cambiar, también se conducir, y puedo asegurarle que llegaríamos antes de lo planificado—sugirió Candy mirándolo desafiante.

—No es necesario transformar todo en una competencia Srta. White. No tengo problemas en pasarle mi Audi, si usted maneja este automóvil tal como sus negocios, sin duda estaré en las mejores manos. Aunque no sería justo sino hasta la mitad del camino…— le dijo regalándole su sonrisa más galante.

— ¡Cambiemos ahora!— exigió la rubia — no lo hago por competir, se trata de llegar luego para comenzar el trabajo lo antes posible.

—De acuerdo, por favor no se inquiete, me orillaré de inmediato. Creo que de todas formas, me vendrá bien una pequeña siesta.

Cambiaron posiciones a un costado del camino. Albert la esperó intencionalmente para salir del auto, haciendo imposible que no se rozaran cuando él dejó el puesto de conductor. Candy lo empujó enojada, apurando su salida. Comenzó a acomodar los espejos y artilugios a su estatura antes de partir nuevamente.

—Ya me cansé Sr. Andrew de sus juegos raros, y también de que no nos tratemos por nuestros nombres de pila. Se me hace desgastante y repetitivo escuchar la forma lasciva en que repite mi apellido. ¡No quiero que lo haga más! Desde ahora soy Candy a secas, ¿me oyó?, pero no nos tutearemos, no existe tal confianza para ello— no lo miró cuando dijo esto último, sino que puso en marcha el auto y se centró netamente en la carretera.

— ¡Ja, ja, ja! Está bien por mí, Candy. No se preocupe, no hay doble juego en ninguno de mis actos, se lo aseguro. Mi intención es una sola. Ahora, si me disculpa. Dormiré un rato para estar en condiciones de atenderla excelentemente cuando lleguemos a nuestro destino.

Candy demoró al volante las mismas cuatro horas que le había indicado anteriormente Albert. Sólo que el sueño de él era tan pesado que no se percató hasta que lo despertó para encontrar la mansión, ya dentro de Lakewood. Nunca confesaría que durante todo el trayecto miró de soslayo a su acompañante, perdiéndose varias veces en los detalles de su gran espalda. Él llevaba un suéter azul oscuro, cuello polo, pero al parecer no usaba nada debajo. Al dormirse de lado por su considerable altura, la prenda se había subido mostrando la parte baja de su columna, y el comienzo de su formidable trasero. Lo miró a destajo, imaginando qué se sentiría subir con sus manos por su espalda bronceada, o apretar esas firmes nalgas. Se sorprendió a sí misma acercándose más de la cuenta para oler su cabello, o perdiéndose en el recorrido que se formaba desde su cuello hasta el comienzo de su hombro izquierdo. ¡Dios mío algo andaba mal con ese maldito suéter! El cuello le quedaba desbocado ¿es que acaso no tenía dinero suficiente para usar ropa decente? Sí, seguro lo hacía a propósito, para provocarla "Adonis del averno, realmente ha sido una tortura manejar a tu lado", se dijo antes de tener que sacarlo de su letargo.

La tía Abuela recibió a Candy con una calidez insospechada. La anciana nunca había atendido una visita femenina por parte de su sobrino, y aunque ella se empeñó en recalcar que su misión era de negocios, la Sra. Elroy estaba al tanto de que la muchacha era especial para Albert e hizo de todo para agasajarla durante la cena.

— ¿Por qué no pararon a comer un refrigerio William? ¿Es que no tienes modales? Nuestra invitada debe estar famélica— señaló la tía bromeando en la mesa.

—Lo siento Candy, me dormí más de lo esperado, la verdad tenía pensado parar también para recargar gasolina. Ahora deberemos ir al pueblo antes de nuestro regreso para llenar el tanque del automóvil antes de regresar.

Candy sabía que su secreto estaba a salvo, pero no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente al recordar el episodio del auto, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Albert. Aunque éste no entendió la razón de su reacción, le pareció de lo más adorable, sintiendo que algo muy cálido se anidaba nuevamente en su pecho al mirarla.

Después de un rato de compartir agradablemente, la Tía Elroy captó que su presencia estaba demás, así es que se disculpó con ambos yéndose a sus aposentos.

Al verse a solas con Albert, Candy decidió también retirarse. Levantándose rápidamente de la mesa se dirigió a él amablemente, pero sin mirarlo directamente:

—Albert por favor, ¿podría indicarme dónde puedo instalarme esta noche? Se ha hecho tarde, y estoy cansada.

—Por supuesto, sígame Candy— le indicó, mientras hacía ademán de esperar que ella subiera unas amplias escaleras de mármol— las habitaciones de huéspedes se encuentran en el segundo piso, al igual que las nuestras pero del lado contrario. Su equipaje ya ha sido subido por el personal de servicio, la guiaré hasta su recámara.

Albert tomó la delantera al llegar al final de la escalera, doblando hacia el lado izquierdo del largo pasillo. Se detuvieron al final de la galería, en una puerta que ya se encontraba abierta.

—Adelante Candy, como verá, todo se encuentra dispuesto para su entera comodidad. Antiguamente ésta fue la habitación de mi madre, por lo que es muy cómoda y la más amplia de esta ala —señaló él poniéndose de lado, para que pudiese pasar.

Candy estaba como en un sueño, la habitación era maravillosa, y estaba decorada exquisitamente. Se notaba el toque femenino en cada detalle, por lo que no le fue difícil imaginar que debió de pertenecer a una fina dama. En el momento en que cruzó el umbral, ambos estuvieron por un instante muy cerca uno del otro, entonces ella, obedeciendo sólo a sus impulsos, lo jaló del brazo intempestivamente haciéndolo tastabillar, se colgó de su cuello y le plantó un tremendo beso lleno de pasión. Albert estaba anonadado, se sujetó de la cintura de Candy primero para no caer, pero luego la asió más fuerte, para sentir el regalo que la vida le estaba entregando. Respondió al beso con total prontitud, tomando posesión de aquellos labios rosados y carnosos que lo traían loco. Ambas lenguas se entrelazaron como si se conociesen desde siempre, y por un instante el mundo se detuvo para ambos, todo daba vueltas alrededor, nada importaba. Ninguno quería que terminase aquel instante maravilloso, pero fue la misma Candy quien lo soltó, para luego llevarse ambas manos a su boca, atónita por lo que acababa de hacer.

— ¡Perdóneme Albert! No sé qué demonios pasó por mi cabeza, lamento lo ocurrido, no quise…

—Candy, por favor, deja de reprimir esto, sabes que ambos nos gustamos. No se puede negar que hay algo eléctrico entre nosotros—la interrumpió Albert, mientras la tomaba de ambos hombros.

—No, ¡tú no entiendes! ¡Jamás podría estar con alguien que perjudicó a mi mejor amiga!—replicó Candy casi a gritos. Su corazón aún saltaba despotricado.

—De qué hablas, no entiendo Candy, ¿eso fue lo que te dijo Annie? ¿Ella es tu mejor amiga?— de pronto, el corazón de Albert pasó desde el total júbilo hasta la congelación, en un instante se sentía como un Montesco frente a una Capuleto. Candy era la mejor amiga de la arpía que le había arruinado su pubertad. Era inaudito.

—Sí, es mi mejor amiga. Pero ella no me ha dicho nada, sólo fue necesario percatarme del estado en que la dejaste luego de nuestra supuesta cita—Candy tenia ambos brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho y una mirada de fiera.

Albert no tenía ánimos para hablar del pasado, todo esto lo había tomado desprevenidamente. No previó que llegaría al cielo, para después caer al infierno en menos de un minuto. No quería seguir allí. Necesitaba huir, no pretendía cambiar la percepción de Candy con toda la reputación que lo precedía, pero ahora que ella afirmaba que Annie era su mejor amiga, tampoco estaba tan seguro de querer meterse en dicho entuerto.

—Si me disculpa Candy, me retiraré ahora a dormir. También estoy muy cansado, no creo que sea el momento ni la hora de aclarar esto. Es usted una mujer maravillosa, en todo el sentido de la palabra. Buenas noches—. Albert se retiró sin mirarla a los ojos, verdaderamente agotado de su mala suerte, de tener que lidiar con su pasado aún en la actualidad.

Candy se quedó atónita, con la sensación de haber sido abandonada sin ninguna explicación coherente, a la vez que acababa de experimentar el momento más apasionado de su vida. Se sentía como una desquiciada. Era ella la que había forzado el beso, y luego quien lo había terminado. Pero la reacción de Albert, más que sacarla de quicio la entristeció. No buscó justificarse, ni le dio explicaciones. Sólo se alejó mirando el suelo.

Cerró la puerta de su habitación suspirando profundamente. Se caracterizaba por ser una mujer resuelta y franca no sólo con el resto, sino también consigo misma. No podía seguir negando que sentía cosas por ese hombre, más que por cualquiera que hubiese conocido. Tendría que llegar a la verdad, muchas cosas no cuadraban, pero ella, Candy White, no renunciaría hasta dilucidar lo que estaba pasando aquí.

Continuará….

… … … … … … … … … … … … … …

¡Hola a todos! Lamento nuevamente la tardanza. Ha sido difícil encontrar el tiempo para actualizar, pero me comprometo a no dejar esta historia, ni ninguna inconclusa. Amo escribir, ¡y tengo muchas ideas más! Sólo espero que sigan teniéndome paciencia y apoyando. Son fantásticos todos sus comentarios y aportes, un enorme abrazo XD

Cariños

Cordovezza.

VIVA EL CANDYMUNDO Y LOS ALBERTFICS!


	7. Capítulo 7: Fallas en el Prototipo

Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, pero los amo. Son creación de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, yo sólo pretendo entretener con ellos nuestras imaginativas mentes, un abrazo.

… … … … … …

CAPÍTULO VII: Fallas en el Prototipo.

Candy se encontraba sentada esa mañana frente a los más exquisitos manjares, sin embargo, no tenía atisbo de apetito. Mantenía la mirada centrada en su taza de té, respondiendo con monosílabos las consultas de la Tía Elroy. Perdida en sus pensamientos, sentía tristeza, como si hubiese arruinado algo que se encontraba aflorando. ¿Por qué alojaba esta sensación si ella misma no quería nada con Albert? su mente la había traicionado toda la noche no dejándola dormir, repitiendo una y otra vez aquel beso apabullante. ¿Dónde estaba Albert hoy? trató por todos los medios de parecer desinteresada, pero finalmente su ansiedad había ganado, así que consultó a la gentil anciana:

—Sra. Elroy, disculpe la intromisión, pero necesito saber dónde se encuentra Albert. Se supone que comenzaríamos esta mañana con el recorrido por los alrededores, es clave para el trabajo que me encomendaron conocer los orígenes de la Familia Andrew.

—Entiendo Srta. White, le comento que mi sobrino ha tomado desayuno muy temprano, está en el jardín. Me indicó que cuando hubiese terminado su comida fuese llevada al lugar para que comenzara con su labor.

La Tía Elroy era una mujer muy perceptiva, ya se había dado cuenta del creciente interés de la joven por su sobrino. Sabía que no había atendido ni una sílaba de la conversación que mantenían, en todo momento la vio pendiente de la puerta de entrada al comedor, sonrojándose cada vez que ésta se abría, probablemente creyendo que él se aproximaba. Sentía un poco de ternura por sus evidentes contradicciones. Estaba claro que esa menuda muchacha exhalaba por los poros lo atraída que estaba por William.

Candy fue llevada por una moza de la servidumbre hacia los amplios jardines traseros de la mansión. Allá se encontraba un inmenso invernadero, divisándose en su interior un par de figuras varoniles que trabajaban la tierra. Mientras se aproximaban a la puerta, aprovechó para indagar cuáles eran las costumbres del dueño de casa:

—Dígame Jenny, ¿desde hace cuánto tiempo trabaja para los Andrew?

—Desde siempre he vivido aquí señorita. Mis papás también son empleados de los Andrew, antes que nosotros, mis abuelos llegaron con ellos a la mansión, cuando los padres del señor Albert aún estaban con vida. Cuentan que su madre tenía su misma mirada, era una dama hermosa, distinguida, muy alegre. Su padre era un caballero de la más alta cuna escocesa, con un gran porte, muy respetado además por la gran bondad con que recibió a los primeros inquilinos que llegaron a Lakewood. Ambos le heredaron toda esas cualidades al señor Albert, no he conocido a nadie tan preocupado por su personal, es muy atento con nosotros, por eso nadie se va, continuamos al lado de su Tía, aunque él ya no venga tan seguido como lo hacía antes. —la muchacha era muy parlanchina, antes que le pidiesen detalles se encontraba facilitando todo tipo de antecedentes de sus patrones, estaba orgullosa de trabajar allí, haciendo aspaviento constantemente de ello.

— ¿Sabe usted qué les pasó a los progenitores del Sr. Albert?, indagó la pecosa muy interesada.

—Sí señorita Candy, ambos murieron en un trágico accidente automovilístico, camino a la ciudad. Fue un época muy difícil para el pobre señor, pues mis padres me han contado que era sólo un chiquillo, sufrió muchísimo, no sólo por perder a su familia a tan temprana edad, sino también porque en su colegio había gente muy mala. No se sabe bien qué pasó, pero se fue por un largo tiempo a la ciudad y tuvieron que cambiarlo de instituto.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Se fue solo a vivir a la ciudad? ¿A qué edad?, dijo Candy ansiosa por saber más.

—Hola Candy, qué bueno que vino temprano. Adelante, le mostraré en lo que hemos estado trabajando esta mañana— en el umbral del invernadero se encontraba Albert, con una mano estirada, invitándola a entrar. Candy giró para saludarlo, volviéndose hacia la muchacha, pero ya era tarde para seguir conversando, Jenny se despidió con un breve gesto, emprendiendo rápidamente el regreso a la gran casa.

Albert usaba una camisa de lino, abierta despreocupadamente un poco más de lo debido. Se encontraba bastante sudado, con las mangas dobladas a la altura de los codos, y cada cierto tiempo pasaba un antebrazo por su frente, dejando entrever un pequeño manto color oro, que cubría sus extremidades. Candy imaginó cómo sería perderse en su torso, descubriendo el aroma de sus pectorales, que la luz de la mañana dejaban al descubierto entremedio de la alba tela. Algo había cambiado en él, ya no se detenía a mirarla. La trataba tan amablemente como siempre, pero mantenía una distancia prudente. No había nada que reclamarle, ella misma había sido la que insistentemente remarcó desde que se conocieron, la necesidad de que sus relaciones fuesen estrictamente de negocios. También, del carácter netamente laboral de este viaje, pero el beso de la noche anterior, ese maldito beso lo había arruinado todo, ¿o tal vez no? ¡Dios mío! ¡Quería más de él! —"contrólate Candy"—pensó para sí.

—Candy ¿se encuentra usted bien? Le decía que mi familia ha sido siempre amante de la jardinería, probablemente heredé este gusto de mis padres. Ahora nos encontramos con los muchachos cambiando de lugar unas Camelias, en la mañana hemos trasladado unos rosales hacia un lugar donde les llegará más directamente el sol.

—Disculpa Albert, no puedo hacer cómo si nada hubiese pasado. Necesito que aclaremos lo de anoche. Sería cínico de mi parte seguir tratándote de "usted", cuando prácticamente me he tirado encima tuyo. No quiero rehuir el tema.

—Caminemos hacia el fondo, donde están las Gardenias—indicó él, no separando la vista de sus propias pisadas.

Candy no entendía nada. Su despiadada sinceridad siempre había sido muy elogiada por el sexo masculino, consideraban atrayente que una fémina no anduviese con rodeos. Por lo general, cuando algo le gustaba, tomaba la iniciativa, lo que le ahorraba a su compañero más verborrea de la requerida, así como angustiosos preámbulos. Sin embargo, en esta oportunidad, le parecía que quien se iba por las ramas era Albert, no tenía la disposición de antes, tampoco veía la menor intención de aclararle lo que le había reclamado respecto de su amiga Annie. Estaba quedando en evidencia, esperaba que él la buscase hoy, pero hasta ahora no había ninguna señal positiva.

—Candy, de verdad aprecio su manera directa de abordar lo sucedido, por ello, intentaré estar a su altura siendo tan honesto como usted — los ojos de Albert la miraban fijamente, pero reflejaban el frío de un glaciar— desde hoy no la molestaré más, ni me inmiscuiré en sus asuntos. Quiero que sepa que no tiene nada que ver con usted. Es una persona maravillosa, sin embargo, buscamos cosas diferentes. Tal como me lo ha venido exigiendo, de mi parte contará con un compañero, un amigo laboral. Prometo ayudarla en todo lo que necesite para recabar información para este proyecto y todos los demás.

— ¿Es que acaso no piensa aclarar lo que pasó con mi amiga Annie? — bufó Candy indignada, sintiéndose expuesta frente a este monumento a la indiferencia. — ¿Acaso corresponde usted un beso de esa manera muy a menudo? —le dijo furibunda, con ambas manos en la cintura, alzándose en puntillas para quedar a la altura de él.

—No busco dañarla ni menos avergonzarla, es más, en este instante borraré cualquier remordimiento que usted tenga por haber tomado la iniciativa. —diciendo esto último la asió por la cintura, tomó su rostro con ambas manos y le plantó un beso de antología. Desató en él toda la pasión que había contenido, perdiéndose en su boca como una despedida definitiva. Candy trató de zafarse, sujetándole ambas manos, pero en realidad parecía atraparlo con más fuerza. Era una guerra de sentimientos mutuos, ambos sentían que aquello estaba mal y perfectamente bien a la vez. Algo tan deliciosamente cálido no podía provenir de alguien tan frívolo, se decía a sí mismo cada no en su mente, mientras que sus corazones latían desbocados. Ella finalmente lo empujó, cayendo Albert sobre la tierra húmeda, aún sediento, respirando entrecortado.

Candy se echó a correr saliendo presta del invernadero. Los pocos empleados que estaban dentro habían salido discretamente mientras ambos parecían conversar de manera cada vez más íntima, así que no hubo testigos de lo ocurrido. No paró de correr hasta que llegó a su habitación, empacó sus cosas y pidió al chofer que la acercase a la estación de trenes. No pensaba, sólo quería escapar de allí. Ese hombre no quería aclarar nada, sólo burlarse de ella. Nunca se había sentido tan vulnerable, humillada, pero necesitaba más de él, una parte muy oculta de su cuerpo le reclamaba haberlo soltado, no haber terminado lo que estaba por comenzar, todo su ser le dolía, por ser cobarde ¡Demonios, el cobarde había sido él! Que se pudriera por no confiar en ella, eso le confirmaba que seguramente había hecho algo muy terrible a su amiga — "me siento de lo peor" —dijo para sí —"me he metido con el hombre que hizo sufrir a Annie" —repetía en su mente como si fuese un oscuro mantra.

Por su parte Albert no se sentía mejor. No hizo ningún ademán de salir tras ella. Se recostó en la tierra donde minutos antes había sido empujado permaneciendo allí, oculto, sin saber cómo reaccionar. ¿Por qué la había besado?, fue un impulso animal, desde lo más profundo de su ser. Se sintió tan bien, parecía ella corresponderle fogosamente, lo que le hacía sonreír allí, tirado en medio de las flores. Sabía que no podía tenerla, representaba acercarse a todo el pasado que había querido dejar atrás, algo que tantos años le había costado superar, pero ahora, la mujer que por primera vez despertaba en él genuino interés, era la mejor amiga de quien lo había utilizado por años como centro de burlas. Cada vez que le pidió perdón creyó en Annie, esa niña del demonio había terminado por aplastar todo su amor propio y su primera ilusión juvenil. No la detestaba, ni siquiera era capaz de mirarla sin volver a sentirse un guiñapo nuevamente. No, no podían ser amigas, ¿qué clase de persona era Candy entonces? ¿Tendría un pasado igual de macabro?. De pronto, vinieron a su mente todo tipo de imágenes de cómo y dónde pudieron haberse conocido, por un momento se imaginó a ambas riéndose de él o de otro desdichado. Ya no importaba, también se había expuesto, estaba perdido. Nuevamente enamorado de la persona equivocada, pero esta vez no dejaría que trapearan el piso con él. Se irguió inquieto, decidido a encarar a la rubia, haría frente a la situación ¡no volvería a ser el objeto de burlas de nadie!

— ¿Dónde está ella Tía Elroy? No me digas que se fue— resopló furibundo.

—Cálmate hijo, el chofer la llevó a la estación, parecía muy compungida, se despidió rápido, pero cordialmente. Dejó dicho que con el material que tenía podría hacer el trabajo.

… … …

Candy arribó esa misma tarde a Chicago, casi por inercia tomó un taxi dándole al chofer la dirección de Annie. Necesitaba saber la verdad, si no era de los labios de Albert tendría que buscar a su tímida amiga. "Los labios de Albert…" cerró los ojos mientras recordaba cada uno de los detalles de las dos veces que había logrado sentirse en la gloria y luego bajado al infierno de golpe. ¿Qué le pasaba a ese tipo? ¿En qué clase de juego burdo se había metido al buscarlo? El viaje de ida, también la noche anterior habían sido sacados como de un cuento de hadas, su tía tan amable y él deshaciéndose en atenciones para con ella. Luego del primer beso todo se había ido al carajo, sin embargo, en ambos momentos lo sintió tan sinceramente apasionado —"¡Demonios! en qué estaba pensando cuando bajé la guardia y lo besé?"—no podía entender cómo la había engatusado un conquistador profesional, ¿cómo era posible que hubiese caído rendida como una novata? Pegó la frente contra el vidrio intentando enfocarse en lo que quedaba del trayecto para no seguir con sus cavilaciones.

Finalmente llegó a su destino, descendió del automóvil inquieta, tocando el citófono varias veces hasta que le abrieron la puerta de aquel céntrico y lujoso edificio. Los Britter vivían en el último piso, así que mientras el elevador ascendía tuvo tiempo de recomponerse, una vez que se detuvo fue recibida inmediatamente por su compinche, quien había sido avisada de su presencia.

—Hola Candy, qué sorpresiva visita. Dijiste que trabajarías todo el fin de semana. Adelante por favor —dijo la castaña haciendo un gesto de invitación extendiendo su brazo derecho —ya sabes que estás en tu casa, mis padres han ido a la Ópera, así que podremos estar tranquilas.

—Perdona esta intromisión forzada Annie, sabes todo lo que te quiero, entre nosotras jamás han existido secretos, por eso no podía aguantar más tiempo, debía venir.

— ¿Qué pasa? Candy me estás poniendo nerviosa — refutó su amiga.

—Dime por favor Annie, qué pasó entre William Andrew y tú, te lo suplico — Candy comenzó a llorar, cayendo de rodillas al suelo alfombrado de la sala, cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con tu estado? ¿Qué ha sucedido? —Annie se agachó para abrazarla, jamás la había visto en esas condiciones. De improviso, Candy la sujetó por los hombros mirándola directamente a los ojos.

—Tiene todo que ver Annie ¡necesito saber qué clase de hombre es él! ¿Por qué no puedes solamente responder mi pregunta? —Candy no estaba dispuesta a aceptar más evasivas, mantuvo su postura zamarreando un poco a su interlocutora — ¡Habla Annie de una vez!

—Si lo hago, te perderé…no puedo Candy entiende, es algo muy doloroso, pertenece al pasado.

— ¡Dime qué te hizo ese mal nacido para que tiembles de esta manera! ¿Por qué no confías en mí? ¡Dios mío por qué me metí en esto! —Candy bajó la vista, desolada. No era capaz de mirar a los ojos a su par, creyendo que sus verdaderos sentimientos la delatarían en cualquier momento.

—Nunca te había visto así, mírame. ¿Estas enamorada de Albert? —Annie levantó la barbilla de su amiga, detectando de inmediato lo que albergaba su corazón. —Lo siento querida, no sabía, no medí el daño que mi secreto podría causarle a alguien, mi pesadilla se ha hecho realidad, el pasado ha vuelto para cobrarme la cuenta.

Ambas se sentaron en un sofá próximo, no se soltaron de las manos. Annie miró a su interlocutora con decisión y comenzó su relato…

CONTINUARÁ.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

¡Hola a todos! No hay plazo que no se cumpla ni deuda que no se pague, he tardado, pero al fin he podido sacar esta actualización. Se vienen capítulos muy emocionantes así es que por favor no se aburran de esperarme, jejeje. Gracias por todos sus comentarios, palabras de aliento, ideas, críticas y cariño, son mi bencina creativa.

Como siempre, un abrazo enorme ¡bien apretado!

¡VIVA EL CANDYMUNDO Y LOS ALBERT FICS!

Cariños, Cordovezza.


	8. Capítulo 8: Probando El Producto

Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, pero los amo. Son creación de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, yo sólo pretendo entretener con ellos nuestras imaginativas mentes, un abrazo.

Advertencia: un poquito Hot, espero no espantar a nadie, ya somos viejas con criterio formado jeje.

CAPÍTULO VIII: Probando el Producto.

— Escúchame Candy, no soy la persona que crees. Mi pasado es muy oscuro, hice sufrir a mucha gente, en especial a William Andrew —esbozó la castaña cabizbaja.

—De qué hablas Annie ¡fue él quien te hizo sufrir aprovechándose de ti! Eres tan gentil que hasta te culpas de todo, no tienes por qué defenderlo.

—Candy por favor, escucha con atención, estoy segura que después de hoy no querrás tenerme cerca nunca más, soy una aberración—Annie comenzó a llorar mientras sentía que la opresión de su pecho empezaba a desvanecerse al abrir su corazón por vez primera. Candy en cambio, estaba de una pieza, no entendía nada, pero su alma se comprimió. Presentía que había cometido un error de proporciones con Albert.

—Desde que tengo recuerdos del colegio, siempre estuve rodeada de gente que me adulaba. Mis padres siempre han sido adinerados, cuestión que me hizo muy popular. Me rodeé de gente sin valores, buscaba la aprobación de mi círculo, sin medir consecuencias. En ese camino hice mucho daño, me escudé tras aquellos que abusaban de los débiles, fui cómplice de burlas y agresiones — Annie deambulaba por la sala con la cabeza gacha mientras hilaba su relato. Su voz era firme, en su alma no había espacio para el perdón interno, se sentía una basura desde hace tanto que ya no recordaba otro estado mental.

—En esos años me hice novia de un chico del colegio que no conocía la palabra remordimiento, su nombre era Neil Leagan, tenía una pandilla de abusivos. William había perdido a sus padres, volviéndose un blanco fácil para cualquier agresor. Era más robusto que el promedio, pero a pesar de su contextura, no respondía a los golpes o insultos, siempre estaba abstraído, muy triste. Neil notó que el muchacho tenía sentimientos por mí, urdiendo toda clase de tretas para embaucarlo, aprovechando que siempre me creía. Soy una porquería Candy, pero no puedo permitir que sigas dudando de ese hombre, él no hizo nada malo, si supieras cuántas veces fue lastimado, humillado por nosotros. Aún hoy tengo pesadillas con el sonido de los golpes de puño que la pandilla le propinaba, siempre supe lo que le hacían Candy, callaba, primero porque quería ser parte de ellos, que no se burlasen de mí, luego por miedo a que me ocurriese lo mismo.

Los ojos de Annie reflejaban angustia, mientras hablaba parecía que salía de sí toda la amargura acumulada. Candy en cambio, la miraba fijo, sin ninguna emoción. No cabía en sí frente a lo que escuchaba, era incapaz de decir algo, al menos nada gentil.

— Con el tiempo Albert comenzó a ausentarse seguido, Neil buscó a otros infelices como blanco de abusos, yo dejé de temerle, entendiendo que el daño que hacía era terrible. Intenté alejarme de él, fue allí cuando comenzaron los abusos hacia mí, primero se violentaba cuando estábamos a solas, luego daba lo mismo, me golpeaba frente al grupo. Todos le temíamos, pero ya no estaba dispuesta a seguirlo en sus fechorías. Un día me envalentoné contándole todo a mis padres, ellos ya sospechaban, varias veces notaron las lesiones en mi cuerpo. — Annie temblaba, como si estuviese reviviendo aquel calvario, con la sensación de que todo hubiese ocurrido el día anterior.

Candy continuaba silente, la cándida confianza de su corazón se disipaba conforme aumentaba la desilusión por su amiga. Annie no había terminado su relato, nunca había hablado tanto en su vida:

—Siempre negué todo, inventando caídas en la clase de Educación Física, accidentes de trayecto o lo que fuese. Cuando mi familia se enteró estaba impactada, me cambiaron de curso e interpusieron una denuncia ante la policía, Neil tuvo que mantenerse como mínimo a 200 metros de distancia mío hasta que salimos de secundaria, de lo contrario hubiese terminado preso.

Annie se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos, momento que Candy aprovechó para pararse frente a ella, encarándola sin piedad:

—Nunca cambiarás Annie, tu problema no es el pasado sino el presente. Hasta hoy has dejado que una persona inocente siguiera expiando tus culpas, seguiste en silencio ¡Cobarde! — dijo empujándola tan fuerte que la otra cayó al suelo, perpleja de su reacción.

—Candy por favor, ha ido muy difícil poder abrir mi corazón contigo, jamás había hablado de lo ocurrido, no quise perjudicar a Albert ¡Créeme!

—Qué importa lo que quisiste hacer, sólo sabes ocultarte tras las faldas de otros. No me busques nunca más — Candy tiró de su muñeca derecha, dejando en el suelo una pulsera donde colgaban las iniciales de ambas. Se la había regalado Annie en su último cumpleaños. La Srta. Britter permaneció en el suelo, con la frente baja, mientras Candy abandonaba su departamento.

Era lunes por la tarde, William había vuelto recién del almuerzo, se encontraba respondiendo correspondencia cuando fue interrumpido por su secretaria, que con discreción lo saludó desde la puerta.

—Sr. Andrew, es tercera vez que la Srta. White solicita una audiencia con usted, dice que es de suma importancia.

—Dorothy, ya le dije que esta semana tengo mi agenda copada. Por favor hágale una cita con George, lo que necesite saber lo puede obtener de él, es el profesional más calificado de la empresa.

—Sí señor, ya le expliqué eso, pero insiste en que es personal.

—Dígale que estoy en una reunión muy importante y no sé a qué hora me desocuparé.

—Como usted indique Sr. William — la joven cerró suavemente la puerta, Albert quedó meditando la situación. No tenía ganas de ver a Candy ni hoy ni nunca más. Maldecía la hora en que se había metido en ese extraño juego, si sólo hubiese sabido la clase de amistades que esa chica tenía jamás se hubiese entusiasmado con ella —"Es sólo otra más" —musitó para sí mientras volvía a sus quehaceres.

Candy dejó el piso de la Dirección con mucha congoja. Apenas había conciliado el sueño el resto del fin de semana, le urgía hablar con Albert, pedirle disculpas por ser tan imbécil, comenzar de cero. Le gustaba muchísimo, no había necesidad de seguir negándolo. Él podía ser un Gigoló, pero ella tampoco era una santa, a decir verdad, cada momento vivido a su lado se había sentido la mujer más especial del planeta.

Bajó a la planta del estacionamiento, su plan no había fallado, el Audi de Albert seguía allí.

—No te escaparás William, me escucharás aunque tenga que dormir en el aparcadero — dijo apoyándose en el capó.

Una hora más tarde, un Albert atónito observaba a la muchacha que dormía sentada en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en una de las ruedas delanteras de su coche.

—¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí? Si mal no recuerdo fuiste tú la que saliste arrancando de mi casa—dijo sorprendido, tratando de parecer sereno.

—¿Qué más puedo hacer si te niegas a recibirme? — Candy se incorporó descuidadamente, dejando entrever levemente su entrepierna, Albert tragó saliva, carraspeando para recobrar su estampa distante.

—¿Qué pretendes ahora? Estoy retrasado para una cena de negocios, no puedo seguir jugando, tampoco estoy de ánimo para seguir siendo insultado, así que si me permites, debo pasar a recoger a mi acompañante — se acercó al auto con la intención de mover a la joven que obstaculizaba la entrada a la puerta del conductor.

—¡No! Es decir…no te vayas, creo que ha habido un malentendido entre nosotros —Candy se acercó a él tomándolo de ambos brazos, buscando su esquiva mirada, pero fue infructuoso. Albert demoró mucho más de la cuenta buscando la llave en su bolsillo, luego apretó el botón de la alarma, evitando deliberadamente el contacto visual.

—Estoy retrasado, cansado y hastiado. Ya que no te moverás tendré que quitarte yo — dicho aquello la alzó por la cintura, quitándola rápidamente de la puerta.

—¡Qué te has imaginado! ¡Oye, no abras la puerta! ¡No permitiré que me dejes con la palabra en la boca! — Albert había entrado al vehículo, disponiéndose a encender el motor. Candy estaba tan enrabiada que actuando sin pensar se sentó sobre él, impidiendo que se acercase al volante.

—¡Qué demonios haces! — Albert intentó controlarse, pero fue imposible, sintió una punzada en la parte baja de su cuerpo, que sin duda funcionaba con vida propia. Candy sintió la presión bajo sus muslos, sonrojándose en forma inmediata. Por un segundo clavaron la vista uno en el otro, sorprendidos, palpitantes. Ninguno hablaba, no se atrevían a moverse, ambos intentaban serenar sus respiraciones. Tratando de hacer ver que no se habían percatado de la incómoda posición, ella por fin hiló una frase:

—No me has dejado otra opción William, no te dejaré partir hasta que hablemos — su voz salió casi como un susurro.

—Entonces estarás aquí un largo rato, resulta que no me apetece hablar — dijo Albert tomándola firme de la nuca, atrayéndola hacia sí. Posesivamente acercó sus labios a los suyos, abriéndose paso con su lengua. Candy intentó separarse para replicar, pero todo en él era embriagante. Se dejó llevar tímidamente al principio, sabía que se trataba de un punto de no retorno, pero decidió dejar que sus instintos dominasen la situación. Él bajó sus manos hacia sus piernas, perdiéndose en el sendero que hace unos minutos le había nublado la razón. Acarició ambos muslos, que se entreabrieron tiernos para recibirlo. Sus curvas eran sinuosas, y estaba instantáneamente lista para él. Sonrió desafiante, mirándola fijo cruzó el obstáculo de su ropa interior, acariciándola tortuosamente. Una de sus manos se perdió indagando con los dedos, provocando un descontrolado gemido en ella, la otra se quedó en su parte delantera, estimulando su centro de placer.

Candy contorsionó su cuerpo hacia adelante, jadeando sobre la oreja de su compañero, quien sintió la piel de gallina con el repentino estímulo. La sangre de Albert hervía, debiendo salir de su pubis para bajar la cremallera de su pantalón. Así, sin quitarle ni una prenda, volvió a mover su bikini hacia un costado entrando en ella sin piedad. Lo recibió húmeda, anhelante, mientras sentía cómo Albert tomaba sus muslos para acercarla aún más. El goce fue nuevamente instantáneo, ambos cerraron los ojos mientras una pequeña muerte se acercaba, para llevarlos al clima. Candy tomó el control, entrando y saliendo de él con vehemencia, pero él la asió aun más fuerte, provocando que el roce la hiciera nuevamente contraerse en un orgasmo que por poco la hace perder la conciencia.

El lugar estaba silente, todo se remitía a jadeos. La oscuridad era una aliada para mantener su intimidad, en el ambiente se plasmaba una sensación onírica, todo el carro olía a sexo y sudor. La excitación aumentaba conforme las embestidas se hacían más profundas. Finalmente Albert cedió a su descontrol derramándose en su interior, mientras aprisionaba sus caderas.

Ambos tenían la frente perlada por el sudor, uniéndolas un instante para serenarse. Sus cuerpos se habían comunicado, pero no eran capaces de decir nada. Comenzó a formarse un silencio incómodo, por lo que ambos hicieron ademán de removerse.

—Puedo llevarte hasta tu casa, queda de camino a mi departamento — siseó él, con un serio semblante.

—Te lo agradecería, no puedo buscar un taxi en estas condiciones — la voz de Candy temblaba, aún no se reponía del todo, su ropa, peinado y dignidad eran un desastre —aún no hemos terminado William— dijo mientras se sentaba en el asiento del copiloto.

—¿Es que acaso no has quedado satisfecha? —dijo irónico levantando una ceja.

Candy tomó su brazo derecho hablando sin esperar su permiso. —Me gustas mucho Albert, tu cuerpo me dice a gritos que yo a ti también. Quiero pedirte perdón por cómo te he tratado en el pasado, no te lo merecías y no sucederá nunca más. Eres una buena persona, más que eso, eres un hombre de hermosos sentimientos, podríamos comenzar de nuevo. Annie me lo contó todo, no puedo siquiera imaginar todo lo que debiste soportar, lo siento muchísimo.

De un momento a otro, Candy percibió como el brazo de Albert se tensaba, quitándolo bruscamente de su alcance. Luego se dirigió a ella en un tono sombrío:

—No sé lo que te habrán dicho, pero no jugarás a la psicóloga conmigo Candy, serías la última persona con la cual conversaría de esto — Albert la observaba gélido, de un momento a otro el aire al interior del vehículo se le hacía asfixiante.

—Toma el carro Candy, alguien pasará retirarlo a tu casa. Me iré en taxi — abrió la puerta dejando las llaves puestas, una vez de pie estiró su traje, saliendo a toda prisa.

Candy se cambió de asiento sin tratar siquiera de disuadirlo. Sabía que sería inútil. Si algo había aprendido en estas pocas semanas era que aquel hombre era tan testarudo como ella. Apoyó su frente en el volante suspirando profundamente, quedándose así por varios minutos.

Mientras tanto, Albert tomó desbocadamente el primer taxi que apareció. Intentó encapsular en un rincón de su mente la sensación de haberla tenido, pero era una tarea imposible. Jamás había disfrutado tanto un encuentro, se repetía a sí mismo que sólo había sido casual, insignificante, pero las escenas de sus cuerpos en perfecta sincronía se sucedían una tras otra en su cabeza — "debe ser este enfermizo juego el que me trae loco, no se trata de con quién, sino de qué estoy haciendo, es novedoso, por eso estoy obsesionado" — repetía este mantra en su cabeza, cuando llegó al edificio. Mientras caminaba hacia conserjería pensó que ya era tiempo de terminar con este calvario, ya no era ese niño asustado, no permitiría que el pasado manejase su presente ni futuro.

"La cara no es más que una simple carcasa, no permitas que se transforme en el espejo de tu alma…"

Las palabras del Tío Wickham resonaban en sus recuerdos, Albert se detuvo a metros de la recepción, replicando para sí aquella frase que había marcado su adolescencia:

—¡No soy simple envase! ya estoy cansado de ocultarme tras una careta — se aproximó al portero, hablando decididamente:

—Busco a la señorita Annie Britter, dígale que es de parte de William Andrew.

Soy de lo peor lo sé, pero cuando la Musa se va no hay cómo escribir. No dejaré esta historia, ni ninguna otra, inconclusa. Hice este capi un poco más largo de lo habitual para que me perdonen.

Esperemos que los rubios encuentren el camino de la comunicación verbal, porque al parecer con la otra no tienen problemas jejeje.

Un abrazo, VIVA EL CANDYMUNDO Y LOS ALBERTFICS!!!

Cordovezza.


	9. Capítulo 9: Componiendo Detalles

Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, pero los amo. Son creación de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, yo sólo pretendo entretener con ellos nuestras imaginativas mentes, un abrazo.

CAPÍTULO IX: Componiendo Detalles.

Annie entró al ascensor lentamente, deseando que el tiempo se detuviese para nunca tener que llegar al vestíbulo. Sabía que aquel momento que había intentado evitar toda su vida estaba por encontrarla. No tenía miedo, sólo tristeza al tener la certeza de que ninguna disculpa sería suficiente para revertir el daño. Descendió temblorosa buscando a Albert con la mirada. Lo encontró cabizbajo, apoyado en el mesón de la conserjería, mirando sus propios pies.

— William, buenas noches — señaló con una voz tan baja que apenas se percibía.

— Buenas noches Srta. Britter — recalcó Albert manteniendo la distancia.

— ¿Deseas caminar por el jardín? la noche está agradable, dijo ella.

—No vine a hacer vida social, quiero saber exactamente qué le dijiste —tomó a la chica por el brazo jalándola hacia un costado de la sala de estar, lejos de la recepción.

—Le dije toda la verdad Albert, tenía que hacerlo tarde o temprano— dijo ella tragando saliva.

—¡No tenías ningún derecho! ¿Qué pretendes, joderme de nuevo? — había acercado su rostro al de Annie en demasía, su voz había subido varios decibeles, atrayendo las miradas de quienes deambulaban por el lobby.

—Vayamos afuera Albert, éste no es lugar para conversar — Annie abrió una puerta de vidrio que conectaba al jardín principal, caminó hacia afuera notando que él la seguía de cerca. Se sentó en la primera banca que encontró, dejando espacio para que Albert también lo hiciera. Apenas se dejó caer en el asiento, comenzó a hablar:

—No tengo derecho a pedirte nada, pero quiero suplicar tu disculpa desde lo más profundo del alma. Estoy tan arrepentida de lo que te hice, no tengo ninguna excusa, sólo era una chica imbécil. Por favor, llevo años tratando de imaginar lo que te diría si este momento llegaba, no sé qué decir, cualquier cosa sería insuficiente frente al daño que te causé —Annie trataba de buscar los ojos de Albert, pero éste mantenía su vista al frente, evadiendo cualquier contacto.

—Da lo mismo lo que sientas, no vine aquí para darte la redención. Si hubieses querido hablar podrías haberme buscado hace años, sin embargo me ignoraste, ocultándote bajo las faldas de Candy intentaste pasar desapercibida todo este tiempo—Albert hizo crujir sus nudillos antes de comenzar la siguiente frase —te advierto que si vuelves a remover el pasado no me quedaré de brazos cruzados, te expondré frente a toda la alta sociedad de Chicago. No te cruces en mi camino nuevamente, ni siquiera te acerques a mi entorno ¿has oído?

—Entiendo. Me mantendré al margen, pero no sanarás Albert, hasta que tu alma perdone. Te lo digo yo, que llevo años escapando del demonio que fui. Tú tampoco has enfrentado lo ocurrido, apenas hablas de ello, sólo huyes, como cuando te fuiste del colegio. No soy quien para darte lecciones, sólo pido tu perdón, el día en que estés preparado para dármelo.

—Adiós, ya estás advertida. Dile también a tu amiga lo que conversamos, así no tendré que gastar saliva —William se paró de la banca, caminando hacia la reja del edificio. Antes de salir alcanzó a escuchar las últimas palabras de Annie, pero no se dio la vuelta, aunque lo tomaron por sorpresa.

—¡No podré darle tu recado, ya no me habla! —gritó la joven antes de que la figura masculina se perdiera completamente tras la reja. Ella permaneció un rato más en la oscuridad, llorando en silencio.

Transcurrida más de una semana desde aquel encuentro en el estacionamiento, Candy aún sentía la piel arder cuando cerraba los ojos evocando el momento. En su mente aparecían imágenes claras de las manos de Albert perdiéndose en su entrepierna, su lengua rosándole tras la oreja, ambas miradas devorándose mientras intentaban controlar sus respiraciones. Había buscado infructuosamente contactarse con él, pero no atendía sus llamados, tampoco estaba en su oficina. Sospechaba que estaba trabajando desde casa, ya que todo parecía en calma en el piso superior. Esa mañana, como cada jornada, partió hacia el despacho de George a dejar sus reportes del día anterior.

—¡Buenos días Candice! Como siempre entregas mucho antes de lo previsto tu informe — dijo Dorothy con una sonrisa en el rostro, tomando la carpeta que la joven le ofrecía.

—Hola ¿dónde está George? No sabía que se ausentaría, tengo algunas consultas respecto a qué etapa del proyecto comenzar ahora —dijo Candy dubitativa.

—No vendrá hoy, pero si tienes dudas me dijo que podías contactarlo por mail.

—Hay un nuevo empresario que está interesado en el proyecto Andrew de inversión sustentable en África, quiere ser inversionista y que su nombre se asocie a esta iniciativa, me ha contactado pero no sé cómo proseguir, esperaba que George me aconsejara sobre el tema.

—Si es por el bien de la empresa seguramente serás muy juiciosa Candy, eres nuestra experta en sustentabilidad , además de socia minoritaria ¿no es así? Ahora, si necesitas que te responda de inmediato escríbele a su correo personal, toma, lo acabo de anotar aquí —Dorothy le extendió un trozo de papel con una dirección de mail escrita a mano.

—Gracias, intentaré comunicarme a esta dirección—Candy se dirigió a la puerta, pero antes de cruzar el umbral se devolvió algunos pasos para dirigirse a la asistente nuevamente —Perdona Dorothy ¿sabes dónde se encuentra el señor Andrew? ¿Por qué no ha venido, está fuera del país?

—¡Vaya niña! ¡Qué cantidad de preguntas juntas jajaja! —las cejas de Dorothy se levantaron insinuantes, avergonzando a Candy involuntariamente. —El señor Andrew se encuentra en Lakewood, en su cabaña privada. Desde hace casi dos semanas que no sé nada de él, pero al parecer se contacta con George cada dos o tres días.

—¿Cabaña privada? No supe de ella mientras estuve en la mansión…

—Es información confidencial, no puedes compartirla Candy, arriesgo mi puesto de trabajo. Sé de su existencia pues antes de formar parte de esta empresa fui asistente temporal del Señor William en Lakewood. No conozco la cabaña, entiendo que nadie aparte de George sabe el camino hacia allá, ni siquiera su Tía Abuela.

—Pero qué hombre más indescifrable ¿por qué alguien tendría una cabaña dentro de un predio que es suyo, y que además cuenta con una enorme mansión que sólo habitan dos personas?

—Entiendo que fue construida por él mismo, no sé más detalles —dijo Dorothy tratando de cerrar el tema, complicada porque sin querer había expuesto la vida privada de su señor.

—Debe tratarse de un pequeño enclave lleno de lujillos y excentricidades — Candy imaginó a Albert en una especie de bodega gigante, repleta de extrañas colecciones y hobbies de infancia —¡Quien sabe qué cosas guardará allí! —sin proponérselo se perdió en un mundo de fantasía imaginando a Albert con un sinfín de artilugios, en su mente aparecían colecciones de conchas exóticas, piedras preciosas, libros, y todo disparate que anduviese en su subconsciente.

—¡Candy! ¡Despierta mujer! — me han llamado desde la División de Comunicaciones, tienen listo el tráiler acerca de los Andrew y su legado.

—¡Qué bien! Hemos trabajado tanto para este cortometraje, iré a corroborar que todo esté según lo especificado ¡Nos vemos Dorothy!, si sabes algo de George por favor avísame, es importante.

Mientras esperaba el elevador, se distrajo revisando mensajes en su teléfono, estaba tan ensimismada que no se percató cuando las puertas de éste se abrieron, chocando de frente con una silueta masculina que podría reconocer con los ojos cerrados. Como siempre su aroma a madera y bergamota era embriagante, si fuese por ella, no se habría alejado, pero Albert se encargó de poner distancia tomándola de los hombros.

—¡Candy ten cuidado! Podrías provocar un accidente con esa actitud tan despistada —señaló él con gélida actitud.

—Ho-ola Albert, qué bueno que te veo, necesito hablar contigo —la voz de Candy denotaba ansiedad y una cierta euforia.

—Sólo he venido media hora, hay asuntos que no pude resolver a distancia, si tienes cosas pendientes ya sabes que para eso está George.

—¡Qué pasa contigo! No te imagines nada equivocado, sólo te busco por temas laborales. ¡No soy mujer que ruega a nadie! —la voz de Candy era temblorosa, pero sus ojos se mantenían firmes, resueltos a demostrarle a Albert que no era mujer que rogase dos veces. Aunque secretamente ansiaba que él tocara el tema para poder indagar qué pasaba por su cabeza.

—Bien entonces vamos al despacho, tienes diez minutos —Albert sonaba despreocupado, pero no miraba a Candy los ojos, aprovechando su altura le hablaba mirando al frente. De vez en cuando daba pequeñas palmaditas en la espalda de ella, tratando de mostrar una actitud fraternal, cuestión que a Candy comenzó a enervarle.

—¿Podrías por favor dejar de hacer eso? —señaló Candy con mirada seria.

—¿Hacer qué, a qué te refieres? — replicó él pusilánime.

—¡Eso! Tu mano en mi espalda, dándome golpecitos, como si ayudaras a una anciana a escupir.

Sin meditarlo, la fingida sonrisa de Albert estalló en una genuina carcajada. Era increíble como sus ocurrencias podían divertirlo a tal manera. Tuvo que hacer uso de su sentido común para recobrar la compostura, puso ambas manos sobre su cara, deslizándolas hacia atrás de su flequillo, volviendo a la calma.

—Lo siento Candy, no me esperé jamás una respuesta como ésa. Trataba de ser ameno, mientras nos dirigíamos a la oficina ¡ja ja ja! Perdón, me disculpo de nuevo, por favor entra, hablaré unos minutos con Dorothy antes de que me cuentes a qué viene tanta consulta laboral.

Candy permaneció de pie frente a la puerta, apoyándose en la mesa del escritorio principal. Se encontraba especialmente nerviosa, no recordaba ningún momento con Albert en el cual no lo hubiese estado. Estar cerca de él, leerlo, era todo un reto. Se asemejaba a un león herido, al cual había que acercarse con cautela, pero sin olvidar que en cualquier momento podía ser devorada por él.

—Ya estoy aquí Candy, tú dirás —la voz de Albert era amena, aunque distante. Aquello no la amilanó, necesitaba más tiempo dentro de la oficina para alcanzar a hablar de lo que realmente quería saber, pero para ello, tenía que romper el hielo, si no lo lograba sería expulsada en menos de cinco minutos.

—Quería hablar con George, pero no ha venido hoy. He recibido una oferta inmejorable de un empresario que desea invertir en nuestra campaña de emprendimiento sustentable en el Tercer Mundo, con la condición de que el nombre de su empresa aparezca también en esta iniciativa. Me ha contactado insistentemente estos últimos días, le urge una respuesta.

—La respuesta es no —dijo él sin mover un músculo.

—¡Qué! ¡Pero al menos escucha de quien se trata! ¿Por qué no confías un poco en mi juicio? La empresa es seria y tiene buenos negocios a nivel nacional e internacional.

—¿Se trata de Endevor Enterprice?

—Sí ¿cómo lo supiste?

—¡La respuesta es no!

—¡Qué demonios te pasa! ¡Te guste o no también la empresa de mi padre es parte de este consorcio! No me iré hasta que me des un buen motivo para no asociarnos con ellos —Candy se acercó a Albert y comenzó a apuntarle el rostro con el dedo índice — esto no se trata de un encaprichamiento señor Andrew ¡son negocios me oyes!

Albert tomó impulsivamente la mano de Candy envolviéndola con su puño, luego, haciendo una llave con su brazo dejó el de Candy tras su espalda. La joven se encontraba inmovilizada del lado derecho, mientras que con el brazo izquierdo comenzó a empujarle el torso.

—¡Suéltame William o atente a las consecuencias! —Candy respiraba dificultosamente, por lo furibunda que se encontraba, también por la cercanía de él.

—Sólo cálmate—Albert parecía tranquilo, pero no dejaba de mirar sus labios, estaba hipnotizado. Aunque se había propuesto no acercarse a ella, no era capaz de dar un paso al costado, tenia en él un efecto magnético. Tragando saliva trató de recomponerse para explicar su actitud, estaba dispuesto a hablar cuando sintió un dolor tan agudo en la entrepierna que temió haber perdido más que el habla para siempre.

—Ooooouch! Qué carajos Cand…—cayó al suelo mientras se revolcaba de dolor, Candy permanecía estupefacta con la espalda pegada al escritorio y las manos cubriéndose el rostro.

—¡Te dije que me soltaras! Lo siento, no medí el golpe que te di ¡lo siento, lo siento! —decía mientras daba pequeños saltos, tratando de ver en qué ayudar al hombre en desgracia.

Tras medio minuto en posición fetal, Albert se reincorporó tratando de parecer lo más digno que su condición le permitió.

—¡Insólito! no puedo creer lo que acaba de pasar. Por favor te pido amablemente que salgas de aquí Candy— Trató de sonar calmado, pero el dolor lo obligaba a cruzarse de piernas mientras hacía la solicitud.

—Albert por favor, ya te pedí perdón, tú tuviste la culpa, no me soltabas y yo… además ¡por qué te empecinas en dejar todos los temas a medias! ¡Me enervas! Dame por lo menos una razón para no asociarnos con Endevor.

—No tengo que explicarte nada, soy el socio mayoritario y si no estás de acuerdo vete al infierno.

—¡Albert! ¡Qué dices!

—Francamente pequeña, ya estoy harto de tus juegos. Cierra la puerta por fuera.

Candy salió hecha un energúmeno de la oficina, dio un tremendo portazo que dejó perpleja a Dorothy. Ésta ya percibía que la química entre aquellos dos lanzaba chispas.

—¿Candy donde vas? ¿qué ocurrió?

No hubo respuesta. La fémina ya se encontraba en el vestíbulo, tomando el ascensor hacia el exterior. Necesitaba urgente alguien que escuchara su corazón atribulado, ya no contaba con la compañía de Annie, y le daba vergüenza recurrir a su hermana, después de vanagloriarse tanto de lo fácil que sería dominar a William. Sabía que Paty detectaría inmediatamente la vulnerabilidad en la que se encontraba, al igual como Annie lo había hecho. Annie…aunque no quisiera admitirlo la extrañaba, también le preocupaba el estado en que se encontraría después de las hirientes palabras que le había propinado.

Luego de recomponerse, Albert tomó el teléfono discando algunos números con preocupación.

—Aló George, no dio resultado. El infeliz intentó contactarse con Candy, está presionando. Hay que proceder con una respuesta más contundente. Haré una recepción este sábado, procederé según lo acordado.

Colgó el auricular y se arregló las colleras. Sonrió recordando el insólito momento recién vivido. Luego llamó a Dorothy, para seguir con su plan.

—Dorothy por favor, cite a una reunión hoy a las 15:00 horas a la Junta Directiva. Sólo socios con participación mayor. No volveré a Lakewood hasta el anochecer.

—Muy bien señor Andrew—indicó solícita mientras anotaba las instrucciones recibidas.

—Por favor, envía a la tintorería mi esmoquin Armani, debe estar listo para este viernes. Redacta también una invitación a nuestros principales colaboradores, clientes y asociados. Tendremos una lujosa fiesta este sábado. Dejo en tus manos la elección del lugar, deberá ser acá en Chicago.

—P-p-por supuesto señor, le informaré apenas tenga todo coordinado.

Giró sobre sus talones dispuesto para volver a encerrarse en su despacho, cuando sintió unos tacones acercándose presurosos.

—¡Alto ahí William! ¡No intentes moverte siquiera un milímetro o gritaré a todo pulmón! ¡Egocéntrico! ¡Malnacido!

—¿Eliza? ¿en serio?

Continuará…

Ooo.ooO.Ooo.ooO

Hola queridísimos, con todo mi corazón les dejo este nuevo capítulo, sé que soy como tortuga, pero intentaré ponerme pronto al día para no defraudarlos. Amo sus comentarios, me dan fuerza para continuar escribiendo y sacar tiempo de cualquier espacio durante el día para seguir con mi pasión. Gracias infinitas a Elico01, elbroche, venezolana lopez, Elisa mer, Kecs, Pivoine3, Ana Isela Hdz, Loreley Ardlay, sayuri1707, Adoradandrew, mcvarela, rosarioescobar, y todos quienes incógnitamente dejaron su comentario. También a quienes leen en forma invisible, todos sus aportes y descargos son mi bencina para avanzar. Este capi es más de transición, se van cerrando algunos hilos, pero aún falta que los rubios pasen más aventuras. Un gran abrazo, muy apretado.

NO QUIERO DEJAR CONTAR EN ESTE ESPACIO QUE LEÍ LA ÚLTIMA ENTREVISTA EFECTUADA A NAGITA Y AMÉ SU RESPUESTA, ES VERDAD ¡ALBERT ES TAN ADORABLE!

¡VIVA EL CANDYMUNDO Y LOS ALBERT FICS!

Cariños, Cordovezza.


End file.
